Siempre seras tu
by Barbielove
Summary: Desde la infancia, serena y los Chiba fueron amigos. Entre Darien y Serena siempre hubo un amor que con el paso de los años fue creciendo mas y mas, pero nunca se atrevieron a decírselo a la persona amada, por el simple echo de no ser correspondido, pero hay un día, un día en que ambos ya no aguantan y se dicen todo lo que llevaban guardando por años...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**POV SERENA**

El verano llego como si nada y un día mi madre llego con una increíble noticia, quizás esa no es la palabra correcta, piscina no era mi palabra favorita sabiendo que eso implicaba el apellido Chiba y el nombre Darien en medio de eso, no porque me diera miedo o no quisiera verlo mas bien temía por mi misma y mi comportamiento frente a el, eso jamás me había importado pero ahora si, Seiya y Taiki eran simpáticos supongo que las bromas de Seiya hicieron que ese día fuera un buen día el sin duda era el chistoso, Taiki era el maduro que seguro te iba a dar consejos cuando lo necesitaras y Yaten pues el era un adorable niño era la mezcla de sus hermanos y Darien pues a el aun no lo podía definir sobre todo porque no estaba con nosotros en la piscina.

-¡Seiya! ...¿Porque no esta Darien con nosotros?- le pregunte.

-Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer- me respondió con indiferencia sin darle gran importancia a mi pregunta…seguro pensó que yo no lo preguntaba con gran interés.

-Ah... Entonces...No le gusta mucho bañarse en la piscina- dije para mi misma sacando mis propias conclusiones.

- No el siempre se baña pero hoy no quiso- Yaten respondió como si eso hubiera sido una pregunta al aire.

_¿Porque no había querido bañarse ese día? ¿Seria por mí?_ Pensar eso no me ayudo me sentía mal y necesitaba mojar mi cara para relajarme.

-Iré al baño, voy y vuelvo- lo dije mientras casi corría para salir de ahí y al parecer ni siquiera notaron que me iba.

Trate de pasar al baño del primer piso pero había alguien duchándose así que después de dudarlo 5 segundos subí con rapidez. Necesitaba agua en mi cara para relajarme y no llorar al pensar que le desagradaba a Darien. Todas las puertas tenían nombre Taiki, Seiya, Yaten al final del pasillo solo una habitación sin nombre en ella, sobria las otras tenían autoadhesivos en ellas autos, signos de no entrar o caras sonrientes de color amarillo, esta puerta no tenia nada, de repente tome la manilla y entre a la habitación, si esa era la Habitación de Darien, probablemente el no estaba. Sus hermanos. no me lo confiaron pero tampoco lo negaron.

La habitación estaba muy ordenada sobre la cama había un cuaderno el computador estaba encendido y junto a la silla del escritorio había una hermosa guitarra acústica, pase directo a otra puerta que tenia la habitación, no me había equivocado era el baño muy lindo con azulejos en tono azul y blanco moje mi cara, la parte de atrás de mi cuello y mis brazos al levantar la vista vi una repisa al lado del espejo con un cepillo de dientes varias peinetas entre otras cosas pero me llamo la atención un perfume que había ahí colocado tenia una etiqueta que decía: "pertenece a Darien, Seiya no lo toques" eso me dio risa pero cuando acerque el perfume mas a mi el olor exquisito me envolvió y no pude evitar echarlo en mi antebrazo para sentir como olía en mi luego lo aplique en mi cuello y lo deje en su lugar. De pronto sentí como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**POV DARIEN **

La noche anterior mi madre dijo que Serena vendría a la casa al día siguiente a bañarse en la piscina con nosotros eso sonó agradable para todos pero no para mi _¿Qué le diría?_ _¿Que haría al tenerla frente a mi en bikini además?_ Solo tenerla frente a mi ya era difícil, recuerdo ese día en que llegue a la casa después de un juego de futbol con mis hermanos y ahí estaba ella con su mama sonriendo y charlando…_tan linda_…no quiso ir con nosotros a jugar y eso me puso un poco triste, podría haberme quedado junto a ella y conocerla pero yo no sabia que era ese nuevo sentimiento, toda la noche pensé en ella y después continuar viéndola aunque solo fuera saludándola era algo que me daba felicidad pero ahora sentía pánico así que dije que tenia cosas que hacer y me encerré en mi habitación desde mi ventana podía verla con mis hermanos riendo y jugando en el agua quería bajar y estar ahí junto a ella, baje a tomar un jugo a la cocina y cuando estuve allí decidí hacerme un emparedado para comer arriba y no tener que almorzar estando ella allí además tenia hambre pues había estado toda la mañana tocando la guitarra y escribiendo por ella, para ella, aunque ella jamás lo sabría. Al entrar vi la luz del baño encendida, otra vez Seiya todo para ocupar mi perfume y hacerme enojar siempre hacia eso.

-Seiya… sal ya del baño, cuantas veces te he dicho que no ocupes mi perfume, además para que lo quieres si vas a estar en la piscina- acaso mi hermano quería oler bien por serena, no claro que no ella era muy pequeña para el, ella era para mi, bueno mi hermano no sabia lo que yo sentía pero aun así era muy pequeña para el, ella acababa de cumplir 17 años y el tenia casi 20.

-¡Seiya sal ya! ¡Rápido! Tenemos que hablar- dije molesto pensar que el estuviera interesado en serena me había afectado de una manera que no había podido controlar tenia que decirle a Seiya lo que sentía por serena para que no intentara nada.

-No soy Seiya- dijo una dulce voz- soy serena, ya salgo, no te molestes por favor- acaso le había dado miedo el tono de mi voz, era ella, estaba ahí en mi baño, en mi habitación, conmigo, esto me ponía nervioso, no porque pensara algo malo es que la verdad jamás habíamos estado solo cuando nos saludábamos siempre había mas gente podríamos haber estado en la puerta de mi casa y hubiera estado nervioso igual.

-Esta…esta bien…no…no estoy enojado, no te preocupes- _yo estaba tartamudeando ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?_

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y ella estaba ahí envuelta en una toalla muy colorida tratando de sonreírme pero se notaba incomoda quizás mi tono de voz la había puesto nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, no debí ocupar tu baño es que el de abajo estaba ocupado y pensé que tu no estabas en casa así que entre pero no debí hacerlo, perdón.- en verdad se notaba sincera su disculpa ni siquiera me miraba por mas de un segundo.

-No yo debo disculparme no debí hablarte así, ¿me perdonas?- _tu no has hecho nada malo el tonto soy yo._

-Claro, le diré a seiya que quieres hablar con el- dijo casi saliendo de la habitación aun apenada.

La seguí rápidamente y la agarre del brazo suavemente- No...No te vallas aun… ¿quieres medio sándwich?-

-Ah…pues no se-dijo ella ni siquiera me miraba, veía mi mano que ahora tomaba la de ella…eso se sentía muy bien.

-Por favor, así me perdona seiya y ya que te confundí con el puedo disculparme de la misma forma ¿no?-dije buscando su mirada y tratando de poner una cara dulce.

Ella me vio y río suavemente, que bello era saber que ella reía ahora por mí. La verdad es que era cierto que las disculpas hacia seiya iban siempre con comida como obsequio pero era la frase mas estúpida para convencer a alguien de quedarse, sin embargo ella acepto.

-De acuerdo, ¿De que es el sándwich?

-De queso y tomate ¿te gusta?

-Si, si me gusta-dijo cuando la dirigía al escritorio para darle la mitad de mi pan.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dije yo estábamos sentados en mi cama comiendo.

-Si, dime-dijo ella tímidamente.

-¿Llevas puesto mi perfume?-dije casi riéndome.

-Ahh…..si..Yo lo lamento es que olía muy bien y quería ver como cambiaba el olor en mi piel, lo siento no debí hacerlo es que me dio curiosidad y yo pues…- hablaba rápido y de una forma nerviosa y avergonzado, la verdad es que me daba ternura el hecho de verla así pero decidí interrumpirla para que no se quedara sin aire.

-No, no lo dije para molestarte es que es tierno...no te sientas mal huele bien en ti, de hecho deberías usarlo tu piel hace que tenga un toque dulce…huele bien

-Jajaja que cosas dices…estas loco

-quizás- _loco por ti_, eso devi decir aunque es la mas vieja de las respuestas para cuando te llaman loco, dices loco de amor por ti, pero no lo dije, así como muchas veces no le dije a ella todo lo que pensaba.

-además eres bueno haciendo sándwiches porque esto esta exquisito-dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia el pan y sonriéndome me la hubiera comido a besos ella era deliciosa, olía delicioso gracias a como su pH había cambiado mi perfume para darle ese toque especial.- _ella y yo ahora estábamos frente a frente podría acortar la distancia pero debo contenerme y hacer las cosas correctamente.  
_  
¿En que rayos pensaba? Yo no sabia nada de chicas, de citas, lo se es raro a mis 18… pero si sabia quien quería que fuera mi primera novia formal y mi primer todo y única, ese alguien era serena, seria mi serena...algún día. Pero tenia que hablar con seiya y decirle lo que sentía para que no hubieran problemas y también quizás pedirle consejo después de todo el era un experto, supongo, así al menos se notaba de hecho creo que esa frase "loco de amor por ti" la oí por primera vez porque el se la dijo a una chica a la cual le había derramado bebida encima, seguramente a propósito. Las cosas parecían ir mejorando, yo y serena estábamos comiendo juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**POV SERENA**

-Te pasa algo?- después de mencionarle los exquisitos sándwiches se quedo callado viéndome.

-Si solo… pensaba que puedes venir a mi casa a comer cuando quieras_-¿el me estaba diciendo que lo visitara? ¿Se puede morir de felicidad?_ Si así es no quiero pensar en eso debo volver a verlo el me esta ofreciendo eso ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii!

-Si, eso seria bueno…vendré a tu casa pero solo si me prometes cosas deliciosas como estas- me puse roja al decir lo último ya que por mi mente cruzo la idea de un dulce beso, un delicioso beso, _¿Cómo serán sus besos?. _Que afortunada debió ser aquella chica con la que el unió sus labios de forma de corazón por primera vez, yo hubiera deseado ser ella, pero si no fui la primera que lo beso no importa siempre y cuando después de que me bese no bese a nadie mas solo a mi al igual que yo a el.

-Genial-dijo el ¿estaba….feliz….emocionado? no, seguro era mi imaginación.

-¿Quieres ir a la piscina?- le pregunte para solo pensar en otra cosa.

-Acabamos de comer no creo que sea buena idea hay que esperar un rato.

-Claro, tienes razón-había sido una mala idea.

-Podemos..¿Te gustaría darme tu opinión acerca del sonido de una melodía?

-Claro- _¡tocara para mí, jamás lo había oído tocar, aunque seguro toca maravillosamente!_  
-Genial-dijo el parándose tomando su guitarra y volviendo a mi lado con una sonrisa. Como desearía ser esa guitarra por la que el movía sus dedos dando un increíble sonido de una melodía que parecía una canción de cuna, para tranquilizar a alguien.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo el con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

-me encanta, es muy tranquilizante, ¿tiene letra?

-si pero aun debo acabarla.

-¿te falta inspiración?

-no me sobra inspiración, pero esta canción es muy importante la escribí cuando no podía dormir y lo hice para tranquilizarme, la verdad es que es una canción de amor.

-oh, que bien, esta muy linda.

Y eso fue todo jamás se cumplieron esas palabras de comer juntos otra vez, fue una maravillosa tarde pero fue como si ese día jamás hubiera pasado, como si no hubiéramos hablado y el no hubiera tenido la confianza de tocar esa guitarra y mostrarme su canción, como si hubiera sido un sueño, pero si es que así fue, era el sueño mas bello de todos lo sueños de todas las personas del mundo entero, tan real cuando el toco mi brazo, cuando el sonrió, cuando yo y el hablamos, pero no, no era un sueño fue real al menos para mi, no puedo hablar por el, jamás podría, no lo conozco lo suficiente para describir y saber lo que piensa solo lo conozco lo suficiente para amarlo.

**Bueno mis queridas amigas quiero informarles que subiré 2 capítulos por día espero les aya gustado mi historia es la primera que subo ya que antes no sabia como hacerlo pero gracias a un amiga pude hacerlo.**

**Adios y grasiias por sus comentarios de verdad. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**POV SERENA**

Los años pasaron nos saludábamos, a veces conversamos igual que ese día, aunque muy breve, pero los dos no teníamos una gran relación todo siguió igual que ese día ningún avance nos estancamos ahí en ese nivel de conocidos que se agradan, claro que seiya sabia que me gustaba su hermano, Taiki también lo sabia hasta el pequeño Yaten y en algunas ocasiones los rete a los tres debido a que estaba segura que le habían contado a su madre pero de seguro yo misma me delate o quizás siempre nos quiso ver juntos en fin como sea de que me serbia tener a toda su familia de mi parte eso ya era algo pero si todos me hubieran detestado y el me hubiera amado yo hubiera sido mil veces mas feliz.

Han sentido eso de que una persona no es la indicada para ti y aun así no te importa y te empiezas a engañar a ti misma, si se preguntan si me gustaron otros chicos la respuesta es claro que si pero jamás con tal fuerza y el siempre seria mi primera opción puede que quizás algún día yo tuviera una cita pero si un minuto antes el llegara y me dijera un simple me gustas o un te quiero lo dejaría todo por el por eso debía de olvidarlo ya tenia 19 años y aun no tenia un novio bueno no que la ocasión se hubiera presentado pero en parte era mi culpa también por poner casi una pared a mi alrededor.  
Darien no era mal chico, de lo poco que lo conocía lo sabia pero aun así me sentía como si me lastimara al hablar o al no decir nada incluso cuando no lo veía me dolía saber que lo podría ver hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y mi cabeza diera unos leves giros, habían alrededor de 9 segundos en los que yo era feliz cada cierto tiempo cuando nos mirábamos a la distancia nos acercábamos y sonreíamos cuando nos faltaban 3 pasos para saludarnos y el decía: hola ¿como estas?, yo decía: bien ¿y tu?, el respondía: bien- que bueno- decía yo y eso era todo ese hola ese adiós, esos 9 segundos en que mi corazón se detenía y cuando el se daba vuelta volvía a latir con desesperación otra vez, era como si muriera en esos 9 segundos como si mi corazón fuera de el en esos 9 segundos para luego devolverlo al alejarse de mi, en esos 9 segundos el me miraba, en esos 9 segundos el me hablaba, en esos 9 segundos mi corazón paraba, en esos 9 segundos podía ser feliz ya que podía estar completamente segura de que el pensaba en mi.

**POV DARIEN**

¿serena y yo? No existe un serena y yo, me falta el coraje para decirle lo que siento, desde ese día que hablamos no avanzamos, no avance, seguí siendo el mismo idiota, Seiya ya sabia de mis sentimientos, le rogué que nadie mas se enterara porque si ella me iba a rechazar seria al menos porque yo se lo confesara, la ame cada día mas, chicas lindas hay siempre y algunas muy directas me decían cosas como : "salgamos al cine el fin de semana" o "que lindo eres" junto con una sonrisa picarona que dejaba entrever sus intenciones, incluso chicas de cursos menores incluyendo el de serena, aunque ella iba en un nivel menor que el mío sus compañeras me miraban como si fuera el ultimo postre de chocolate de la cafetería, no puedo decir trozo de carne ya que seguro ellas evitaban comer carbohidratos para verse como esqueletos andantes ¿Cómo si eso atrajera a alguien? Al menos a mi no lo hacia, como hubiera deseado que una de esas miradas hubieran sido de parte de mi serena, aunque ni en mis sueños podía ver esa mirada, ella reía cuando las chicas me coqueteaban quizás porque ella no pensaba como ellas y la idea de verme atractivo le parecía ridícula o quizás por mi respuestas rebuscadas y cortantes a las chicas, o mi ignorancia total, aunque una vez se me ocurrió probar algo que Seiya me dijo- "síguele el juego a una un día, sonríele, dile gracias y algo mas, incluso podrías decirle que salgan un día y ve como reacciona tu serena" así lo hice pero serena parecía sorprendida y seria, no molesta ni celosa quizás trataba de analizar la situación y mi respuesta hacia esa chica que era una de sus compañeras, era mi ultimo año, ese año tenia que llamar su atención jamás la vería tanto como ahora de nuevo, al menos que mi táctica- inexistente- cambiara, pero no funciono incluso oí que ella también había salido con un chico y lo había besado, eso dijo el chico, aunque no paso a mayores la situación, ella corto con el o eso se rumoraba, a fin de año ya en el verano ya había decidido olvidarla o al menos intentarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**POV SERENA **

Había decidido olvidar a Darién, no porque tuviera novia o algo así pero sentía que ese momento llegaría y prefería no sufrir mas de lo que sufría el ver a esas chicas y sus miradas además de que al principio del año anterior Darién por primera vez coqueteo con una de esas chicas que se le lanzaban encima como abejas a la miel. La gota que rebalso el vaso fue enterarme por una estupidez de Seiya que Darién tenia una enamorada, no novia oficial pero si estaba justo ese día en una cita con ella y cuando pregunte donde estaba seiya no dudo en responder y por supuesto que recibió un codazo de parte de Taiki y Yaten le pego una patada en la pierna. Seiya estaba haciéndose el gracioso como siempre así que estaba encima de un pequeño piso porque quería que lo llevara a caballito y que saltáramos a la piscina juntos después de todo aun había sol para bañarnos ya que eran las cinco de la tarde y los días anteriores nos habíamos bañado hasta las ocho de la tarde porque el agua era deliciosa, yo pasaba casi todos los días ahí.

-Darién esta muy ocupado en su cita hace mucho que no tenia una, yo creí que quería ser monje-dijo Seiya casi retorciéndose de la risa.

Pero sus hermanos estaban serios lo note ya que me di vuelta para quedar frente a ellos apenas oí la palabra "cita", como Seiya reía al recibir los golpes de sus hermanos perdió el equilibrio y el piso sobre el que estaba se balanceo y termino cayendo hacia atrás tratando de agarrarse de algo voto una planta que acabo en el suelo a su lado hiriendo un poco su rostro en su mejilla derecha con el golpe en el piso.

-¡Auch!, oye ten cuidado me duele- me dijo histérico mientras yo intentaba limpiar sus heridas con un poco de papel de cocina (nova).

-Es solo agua para limpiar la herida, espera a que te ponga el alcohol y ahí gritas.

-ya llegue traje el alcohol y unas vendas- dijo Taiki casi corriendo para llegar hacia nosotros.

-¡Al fin!, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-dijo Seiya

-¡Seiya! – Le grite- Ya basta, deja de gritar y no te muevas que aun no acabo de sacar toda la sangre, ay mira tu cara…Taiki ¿Dónde esta Yaten?-le pregunte mirándolo.

-esta viendo una película, oigan yo voy a salir mama y papa ya saben, aunque creo que ellos van a salir a cenar juntos. Serena¿te vas a quedar a cenar?

-claro, y si tu mama no deja algo para que tus hermanos cenen supongo que tendré que cocinarles porque no es sano comer todos los días pizza y toda esa comida chatarra. ¿no Seiya?

-que dices yo a veces como comida china o árabe también aunque me gustan mucho tus espaguetis.

-jajajaja me halagas solo de lindo que eres-dije limpiando sus heridas-mejor dile adiós a tu hermano y deséale suerte en su cita- dije mirando a Taiki.

-yo no dije que fuera una cita-dijo el tratando de defenderse.

-Tu cara lo dice todo-dijimos yo y Seiya al mismo tiempo-dijimos lo mismo jajaja- otra vez habíamos hecho lo mismo y siempre nos reíamos de nosotros.  
-Mejor me voy- dijo Taiki saliendo de la cocina.

-Suerte en tu cita- volvimos a repetir seiya y yo- ay seiya esto te pasa por tontito que eres.

-¡Auch! Ay ay duele, arde, serena ten cuidado mi cara es muy bella y sensible- el y su ego.

-Jajaja eres un egocéntrico ¿lo sabias?-le di un beso en la mejilla luego de poner la venda para que su piel no se infectara.

-Hey, yo se que me amas y sabes que tengo razón soy una belleza-dijo con esa cara que me decía que bromeaba la verdad es que el chico es guapo pero para mi bien y mal estoy enamorada de su estúpido hermano además se que seiya me quiere como su hermana y como compañera de bromas y nada mas que eso.

-Si, si te amo y eres lo mas bello en esta tierra, no, no en la galaxia jajá-dije riéndome y con un leve toque de sarcasmo que era lo que siempre ocupaba para acabar ganando nuestras discusiones (si es que así se les podían llamar).

-Valla, valla se lo tenían guardado ¿eh Seiya?- esa voz, era el, Darien, que no estaba en su cita no soy una experta en esos temas de hecho solo he tenido una cita y un beso con un chico de mi clase llamado Kelvin que me invito hace un año a una feria que había en la ciudad fue lindo estuvimos toda la tarde subiendo a los juegos y cuando llegue a mi casa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios pero eso fue todo el me invito a salir después pero no lo acepte.

-Oye hermano no es lo que parece- dijo Seiya casi como excusándose y totalmente a la defensiva.

-Que importa Seiya, que piense lo que quiera ¿Cuál seria el problema si saliéramos?-dije yo la verdad es que la situación me daba un poco de risa aunque estaba nerviosa.

-Pero serena- me dijo seiya viéndome a los ojos incrédulamente, al no entender el porque de mi respuesta ya que yo no le había platicado de mi plan "olvidando al bruto, ciego, sordo y mudo de Darién".

- aargr- Darién volteo sus ojos- mejor los dejo a solas - y se fue escaleras arriba.

-No, Darién, hermano escúchame-dijo seiya tratando de levantarse pero lo agarre del brazo y se detuvo mirándome fijamente igual que antes- no entiendo-me dijo una vez que se sentó de nuevo frente a mi y luego de hablar mando un suspiro.

-yo tampoco entiendo ¿porque le molesta vernos juntos?-le dije mirando mis manos.

- yo me refería a ti no entiendo porque dijiste eso, ¿que acaso no te gusta mi hermano?- me dijo medio sorprendido y extrañado.

-eso trato Seiya, eso trato- dije suspirando al igual que el.

-Iré a hablar con el, a explicarle- Dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

-no, ¿que le dirás? ¿Que yo lo amo a el?, soy yo quien debe hablar con el y decirle que lo amo pero que no se preocupe y que lo voy a olvidar y que sea feliz, y además le diré que no pasa nada entre nosotros y que si pasara tampoco debería molestarle- pase a su lado y me dirigí a las escaleras pero antes de subir me voltee a decirle unas ultimas palabras-oye y si pasara algo entre nosotros que no creo, pero si sientes algo por mi, quiero que me lo digas ¿si… mi súper amigo?

-te lo juro súper amiga, aunque dudo que pase, sobre todo porque aun tienes cosas de que enterarte y mientras ese tema no este acabado yo ni siquiera te veré como mujer.

No supe a que se refería pero quien sabe, digo, es seiya el cree que en New york los pingüinos tienen guaridas para huir a la Antártida. Subí las escaleras y avance por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar a esa puerta que no veía desde ese día en que Darien me descubrió usando ese delicioso perfume suyo, mis visitas se mantenían en el primer piso sino jugaba con yaten en su habitación, suspire y me arme de valor para tocar la puerta se escuchaba el sonido de una guitarra que se detuvo tres segundos después de mi segundo golpe a la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Seiya no quiero que me expliques nada ¿si? Lo vi y oí todo, me fallaste tu sabias que serena era intocable ni siquiera podías mirarla por mas de cinco segundos ni siquiera de reojo, teníamos un trato

Yo estaba en shock ¿que rayos era eso? Una promesa de por medio entre los dos hermanos quizás entre todos, ¿seria por Darién? o por todos para no perder mi amistad en caso de que hubieran peleas de novios o algo así, no, no eso no tenia sentido ya que Darién y yo no éramos amigos y no hubiéramos perdido una gran relación.

-rompiste la promesa que me hiciste Seiya- hizo una pausa al parecer dejo su guitarra en el suelo sin mucho cuidado ya que se sintió un golpe un poco fuerte- sabes que - dijo el, su voz se oía mas fuerte y con mucha rabia, la puerta se abrió de golpe- debería golpearte por desleal-dijo sin abrir sus ojos, luego los abrió tenia rabia en ellos pero también tristeza ¿había llorado? Yo seguía en shock pensando en todas las posibles interpretaciones de sus palabras y sus acciones de todos estos años.

-¿Por qué siempre me confundes con Seiya?- dije recordando ese día del perfume.

-porque mejor no te vas con Seiya- me dijo tratando de hacerse el fuerte pero conmigo eso no funcionaba yo misma ocupaba esa táctica pero con eso solo te autodestruyes.

-no me voy con seiya, si quisiera estar con seiya estaría con el, pero estoy aquí contigo…-suspire- ¿me dejas pasar?- ni siquiera me hablo solo hizo una cara de "que mas da" se separo de la puerta y camino hacia su escritorio y tomo la guitarra y toco unos acordes- me puedes escuchar y hacer a un lado la guitarra- el suspiro dejo la guitarra en el suelo y me miro-¿Por qué te molesta verme con seiya?

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?- el creía que me gustaba su hermano, si supiera que estoy loca por alguien en esa casa pero que es el y no su hermano… _Bruto, ciego, sordo, y mudo ahora se te ocurre hablar y además dices puras cosas incoherentes- _el no es para ti serena es muy mayor para ti, serena debes salir con personas de tu edad, además somos amigos si acaban mal ya no aparecerás mas por aquí y eso no seria bueno ¿no crees?

Yo analizaba todas sus palabras, acaso a el le importaba el que yo desapareciera de su casa si ni siquiera comía con nosotros la mayoría de las veces el bajaba se servía en un plato y subía a su cuarto sino simplemente ni se aparecía y alguno de sus hermanos debía llevarle algo a su habitación. Yo no le contestaba nada estaba seria analizando lo que el decía y no podía hablar

- además, no podemos comer siempre pizza y cuando tu vienes cocinas para nosotros y nos alimentas bien, y creo que no te lo había dicho nunca pero tienes buena mano para la cocina- eso me extraño mucho mas esas palabras eran otra gota mas en el vaso, tenia que contestarles con unas cuantas verdades.

-pues, gracias pero la comida se disfruta mas en compañía lo sabrías si te dignaras a bajar y comer con tus hermanos y conmigo, y no, no me habías dicho que cocino bien porque con suerte me saludas- su cara era de sorprendido, el no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte- y para que te quede claro no me gusta tu hermano, mi corazón esta ocupado pero eso no te incumbe y estoy seguro de que tampoco te interesa, además la edad tampoco es tanta tu hermano tiene como 8 años en edad mental pero que quede claro que no pasa nada y si pasara yo no dejaría de venir acá y dejar la amistad que tengo con Yaten y con Taiki porque la verdad es que tu y yo no somos amigos, con suerte me saludas

Estaba molesta debido a su actitud sin sentido era como si me estuviera protegiendo ni que fuera Taiki (el me protegía y muchas veces me ofreció pegarle a Darién a ver si así reaccionaba), _yo y Darién no teníamos relación claro que yo hubiera deseado cambiar eso pero no ahora, me recordé a mi misma el plan en el que estaba pero esta situación no me estaba ayudando a olvidarlo podría haberlo molestado por su actitud celosa y haberlo besado_

¿que estoy pensando? Aargr otra vez estaba cayendo en el amor por el chico que tenía frente a mi.

Su cara de sorpresa cambio por una muy pacifica- entendí todo lo que me dijiste, me alegra saber acerca de tus sentimientos y ya que la comida se disfruta mas en compañía que te parece que vallamos a comer mañana en la tarde comida italiana ¿es tu favorita verdad?

Me había perdido una parte de la conversación al parecer, yo estaba con rabia y el solo sonreía y…¿me invitaba a comer?, ahora yo era la que estaba con cara de sorpresa, y el solo me sonreía con esa sonrisa que yo siempre he amado pero que ahora estaba frente a mi, el sonreía por mi, esto era demasiado incluso podría haberme desmayado de la emoción, se me paso por la mente saltar en esa cama, correr a abrasarlo y decirle que si y luego retarlo por haberse demorado tanto tiempo.-¿aceptas?-lo mire y solté una leve risa nerviosa.

-Eres raro, me cuesta entenderte, primero subes molesto, casi podría decirse que celoso de mi y tu hermano-el agacho levemente su rostro por un momento y luego volvió a verme-ahora te dije todo lo que pienso y pareciera que te importo…ahora, por eso eres raro, no entiendo como piensas-el me sonreía y me miraba fijamente.

-comamos juntos mañana, quizás logres entenderme un poco mas , sabrás por que hago algunas cosas y te darás cuenta que a veces lo raro es muy lindo.

Me levante al instante y camine hacia la puerta, el se puso de pie pero yo me di vuelta para quedar frente a el

-Jamás dije que lo raro no fuera lindo, ahora veo que tú tampoco me entiendes, pero te diré…-hice una pausa y me acerque un poco mas a el, me demore unos instantes en responder, lo estaba abrasando, el me abrasaba, me acerque un poco mas y le hable al oído.

-lo raro me gusta, lo raro es único y es bello al menos la rareza a la que yo me refería, por si no quedo claro me gusta lo raro.- me separe de el, el no lo esperaba pero no se resistió a mi separación camine hacia la escalera con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, de pronto el me hablo.

-serena me di la vuelta mirándolo, estaba apoyado en la puerta sonriéndome nuevamente-¿eso fue un si?

-es una oportunidad, no la desperdicies ni te confíes demasiado-dije seriamente y volví a girarme.  
-¿serena?- volvió a hablar, pero cuando dijo mi nombre lo dijo con un poco de temor casi como si fuera una pregunta. Me gire y le dedique una sonrisa.

-dime.

-Eres rara, pero a mi me encanta lo raro- estaba ocupando lo que yo le había dicho pero que bien sonaba en su voz.

Solo me reí suavemente, me gire y baje las escaleras, escuche cuando el cerro la puerta de su habitación y yo había quedado en las nubes.

**Cualquier cosa, una duda o pregunta pueden hablarme por Facebook**

** bitha17**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

POV SERENA

Seya estaba abajo sentado en un sillón cuando me vio se puso de pie como resorte y me miro.

-¿que te dijo? ¿Estas bien?-Estaba preocupado que clase de persona creía el que era Darién el jamás me lastimaría, al menos no consciente de que lo esta haciendo.

-varias cosas, quizás tu deberías hablar con el también, estaba algo molesto y preocupado, no creo que lo este ahora de hecho sonrió, pero deberías hablar con el.

Seiya no me entendía era como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extraterrestre.

- yo ahora me voy ¿si? Vengo mañana creo, creo que debo hablar de otra cosa con Darién- se me había olvidado preguntar la hora de nuestra comida compartida (¿cita?)-despídeme de Yaten y saluda a tus papas de mi parte y molesta mucho a taiki, sácale información, quiero saber de esa chica misteriosa-al parecer Seiya entendió esa parte ya que puso una mirada de complicidad para conmigo.

-lo Hare- me abraso- adiós, cuídate.

Aun no eran ni las cinco treinta pero la verdad es que haberme quedado hubiera sido extraño, me dirigí a la puerta entonces recordé algo importante, mi bolso que estaba al lado de seiya el me miro con una cara graciosa, no hubiera sido la primera vez que se me quedaba algo en esa casa de hecho estoy segura de que deben haber algunas cosas mías por ahí pero era una excelente excusa para regresar aunque no las necesitara, lo tome y camine de nuevo a la puerta.

-habla con Darién, solo para que sepa tu versión- dije antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Camine por la calle flotando en una nube al menos así lo sentía podría haber habido un tren a mi lado y no lo hubiera notado. Llegue a mi casa en el patio estaba mi mama con sus flores.

-hola mama, están quedando hermosas

-gracias, ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano hija?

-¿quieres que me vaya?-dije en un tono de broma que me hizo recordar mis discusiones con Seiya y de paso la de ese día, que derivo en la conversación con Darién, que derivo en la comida compartida, que derivo en la nube bajo mis pies.

-no, no quiero eso, yo te adoro solo me parece extraño que llegues a esta hora ya que creí que cenarías con los chicos, es un poco raro que llegues a esta hora- Otra vez el recuerdo invadió mi mente-¿paso algo malo?

- no mama fue una increíble tarde, seiya se cayo pero esta bien, pero mama… mírame-ella dejo a un lado los guantes que llevaba puestos, supongo que como buena madre noto en mi tono de voz la felicidad que me hacia querer reír.

-estas feliz ¿Qué paso? ¿Algo en esa casa? Porque creía que tenías un plan- mi mama sabia de mis sentimientos y sabia de mi plan de olvidar esos sentimientos.

-creo que mi plan cambio, mas bien, estoy segura de que mi plan a sido cancelado quizás para siempre quizás por un tiempo todo depende.

-¿depende de que?-dijo mi mama un poco confundida.

- pues, de la comida compartida de mañana con Darién, me invito a comer comida italiana, no puede resistirme sabes que amo la comida italiana.

- no es lo único que amas, te podría haber invitado a comer pimentón relleno con brócoli y hubieras aceptado y para que los sepas comida compartida es igual a cita y me agrada que tengas una aunque me preocupa un poco.

-¿pimentón relleno? Si quizás hubiera aceptado, y no es cita al menos no oficial y si resultase en algo mas me agradaría la idea de que a ti te agradase-abrase a mi madre- te amo mama.

- y yo mas mi niña- dijo mi madre acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la frente. Mi relación con ella siempre fue muy unida supongo que va en el hecho de que hemos estado nosotras dos solas la mayoría del tiempo, tenia dos años en el divorcio de mis padres yo y mi mama continuamos unidas y en los veranos solía ir con mi papa pero este verano solo fui por dos semanas y me vine el verano ya esta por acabar y al parecer resulto bueno el volver, incluso debería agradecerle a seiya por ser tan bocón y hacer que sus hermanos lo empujaran y el cayera, estar curándolo había desencadenado los celos de Darién o quizás solo era mi imaginación mejor seria no ilusionarme. Mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos llamándome a cenar, la verdad es que la cocina no es su arte-si el mío-el arte de mi madre es la jardinería esa es también la razón de que haya cada día algo en nuestra mesa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

La cena consistió en crema de espárragos y ensalada de preguntas, si preguntas, mi mama me hizo explicarle con detalles como había sido mi tarde en la casa de mis amigos hasta que la cena acabo.

-Mama mañana debo ir de nuevo a la casa de Tia Luna, no se a que hora será la..

-la cita con Darién-dijo mi madre- no hay problema pero me llamas para ver si te quedaras, yo mañana tengo que entregar unos arreglos florales y debo visitar a unos posibles clientes quieren que haga todo un jardín, para una fiesta de compromiso.

-enserio, que bueno con eso tendrás mucho trabajo ¿no?

-si pero, es lo que amo hacer y mi pasión.

-oye, hablando de amor, pasión y fiestas de compromisos ¿que tal esta Kenji?-ese era el nombre del prometido de mi madre se casarían cerca de un año mas y como no si ya llevaban cerca de cinco años juntos, el era de mi agrado, jamás fui de las jóvenes que desean que sus padres se vuelvan a unir, mi vida es agradable de esta forma.

-hey, soy tu madre no me hables así, y esta bien almorzamos juntos hoy- decía mi mama con mucha felicidad-en un restaurante de centro- en ese instante su tono cambio, mi madre y sus ideas de hippie modernista incluían alejarse de los restaurantes, principalmente debido a que ahí había carne y ella era un poco vegetariana, comía carne a veces pero lo evitaba lo mas posible y estar en esos lugares le recordaban y reforzaban sus ideas.

-ay Ikuko, tu y tus ideas -dije a mi madre con un tono gracioso- ¿no pensaras hacer una huelga fuera del restaurante? ¿Verdad?

-no es mala idea señorita serena inconsciencia, yo te críe así, luchar por lo que se quiere y se cree.

-y eso hago madre mía, lucho por lo que quiero, pero ya me voy a dormir porque no creo que me convenga ir mañana al frente de la batalla con ojeras y cansancio.

-el amor no es una batalla serena, aunque a veces hay que batallar.

- y ese es mi caso, estoy batallando, y ganare aunque el amor no es una competencia pero creo que voy ganando yo. Ay mama su cara, la hubieras visto esos celos y rabia, aunque sigo con la duda de esa promesa que menciono que seiya había incumplido, le preguntare mañana.

-si hija pero ya ve a dormir van a ser las nueve y debes bañarte para que tu pelo no se coloque feo por el cloro de la piscina.

-tienes razón, buenas noches mama-dije besando su mejilla-deliciosa crema de espárragos, es un gran paso–dije mirándola a los ojos colocando mis manos en sus hombros, para luego voltearme y subir los escalones-esta si estaba cremosa no aguachenta-dije subiendo rápidamente para que no me digiera nada.

-¡te oí! y lo tomare como un cumplido-dijo mi madre casi riendo, yo reí junto con ella.

La ducha logro relajarme para dormir casi al chocar mi cuerpo con el colchón aunque el agotador día tiene que haber ayudado un poco también.

Al despertar cerca de las 8:30 al día siguiente me di cuenta que mi mama ya había salido de la casa, al ir a abrir el refrigerador me di cuenta de la nota que estaba pegada con un adheridle-fascinación de mi madre-en la puerta, era imposible no notarla, la tome y lei:

_**Hija, tuve que salir temprano para arreglar todos los detalles de la entrega de mi trabajo, almorzare con mis clientes. Suerte en tu comida compartida (cita) con ya sabes quien.  
Te ama tu madre.**__  
_  
Me prepare el desayuno y después subí a arreglarme, me duche y busque algo cómodo para usar, Salí de mi casa cuando eran casi las 10 de la mañana pensé que me había demorado demasiado en buscar un atuendo, quizás me estaba transformando en una de esas chicas, aunque lo dudo.

**Bueno mis queridas amigas a qui esta el nuevo capitulo que pasara en la cita de serena y Darién?... bueno esperemos verlo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios amigas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**LA CITA (PARTE 1)**

**POV DE SERENA**

Al salir de mi casa camine por la vereda escuchando canciones felices de amor en mi mp3, cuanto me había costado que mama me permitiera tecnología en casa, cosas básicas para estos tiempos computador, televisor, teléfono celular que recibiera llamadas y sacara fotos y un mp3 no necesitaba mas que eso. Levante mi cara para sentir el viento de los árboles y el olor de frescura en el aire entonces vi una cosa bellísima que hizo que en un segundo mis audífonos salieran de mis oídos. A mitad de la calle, estaba Darién, buscaba algo mientras miraba un papel. Una dirección tal ves, entonces me vio y camino hacia mi.

-hola-dijo poco antes de alcanzarme y besar mi mejilla.

-hola, iba para tu casa.

-yo iba para la tuya

-¿enserio?, pero tu no sabes donde vivo- el sonrío-_¿quieres que me muera aquí mismo?_- pensé.

-si, es por eso que mi mama me anoto tu dirección en este papel, pero soy pésimo buscando direcciones.

-no eres tan malo, pero ¿que tan bueno eres memorizando caminos?- su cara me dio a conocer que no entendía lo que estaba diciéndole, moví mi cabeza un poco y rodé mis ojos-ven, vamos a mi casa.

-de acuerdo-dijo el y camino a mi lado-venia a decirte a que hora nos juntamos a comer.

-¿a las 7?

-perfecto, paso por ti a esa hora, le voy a pedir el auto a seiya.

-de acuerdo, esta es mi casa.-dije deteniéndome a mirarlo.

-esta linda, tiene un lindo jardín.

-obra de mi mama y mía, pero mas de mi mama, ese es su talento

-¿Cuál es tu talento?¿cocinar?

-si, amo cocinar, algún día seré una chef o una pastelera o ambas o ama de casa, una mama que prepara galletas y hace los pasteles de cumpleaños.

-eso seria lindo-dijo sonriéndome nuevamente-te recojo a las siete-dijo volviéndome a dar un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue-nos vemos.

-nos vemos-le respondí y entre nuevamente a mi casa.

Me prepare algo de comer y escuche música, después de todo estaba sola y aburrida, pero solo recordar a Darién era suficiente para olvidar esa soledad en la que estaba. No me malentiendan a veces es bueno estar sola, pensar, meditar, conocerte a ti misma, esas personas que no pueden estar solas es porque se temen a si mismas o a encontrarse con algo no agradable.

Después del almuerzo ordene mi pieza a fondo lo que me hizo encontrar fotos de mi y los chicos incluso una en la que salía Darién era de hace 2 años atrás en verano cuando nos fuimos de excursión con ellos, la verdad no paso nada interesante, nada mencionable excepto el que seguía atada a el como desde el primer día que lo salude.

Cinco minutos faltaban para las siete cuando el auto de seiya se detuvo en mi casa, el auto de seiya pero con Darién dentro que sin duda le daba unos cuantos puntos a ese auto que no era muy nuevo. Era una joyita lo que es igual a viejo y no muy bien mantenido, pero al parecer Darién lo había lavado y le había aplicado una capa de cera lo que hacia que no se viera mal, que digo con Darién dentro me hubiera subido a una carretilla incluso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**LA CITA (PARTE 2)**

-hola-dijo bajando del auto y acercándose a la puerta de calle.

-hola, llegaste un poco antes-dije abriendo la puerta de la calle.

-si, me viene un poco antes para evitar llegar tarde por si me perdía.

-¿y te perdiste?

-por suerte no-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto

-gracias  
-de nada-y dio la vuelta por enfrente al auto y subió a mi lado.

-no nos perderemos de camino a comer ¿verdad?

-no-dijo el estirando la palabra- yo me se el camino.

-bien, confiare en ti-dije con un poco de broma y sarcasmo.

El restaurante frente a mis ojos me dejo boquiabierta, no tenia pinta de ser un restaurante de comida italiana de partida había una enorme pecera a la entrada con algas y pececitos de todos colores y de todos los tamaños, una pareja admiraba la pecera mientras el apuntaba a un pez en el fondo, entonces se me ocurrió que los peces pronto serian simple pescado, ellos no eran decoración, mejor omitir esa parte cuando le dijera a mi mama como me la había pasado con Darien.

-mesa para dos por favor-dijo Darien mirando a la joven cajera, quien por cierto se puso colorada al oír su voz, de acuerdo, comprensible, yo llevaba años oyendo esa voz y los cambios que había sufrido debido a la adolescencia y aun no lograba dominar a mis mejillas, además agreguémosle el hecho de que tiene unos labios de forma de corazón, unos ojos en los que te puedes perder, entre otros atributos.

-por aquí por favor-la bella mesa para dos tenia un mantel blanco marfil y una arreglo floral que reconocí de seguro mi mama había vendido esos arreglos, si supiera la clase de restaurante que es viene a encadenarse junto a la pecera.

-es muy bonito, pero no parece de comida italiana- dije suavemente a Darién.

-no por eso significa que no preparen bien la comida, pero puedes juzgarla si lo deseas, esta noche serás como uno de esos que opinan de la comida de los restaurante en el periódico.

-¿un critico de comida? Me agrada la idea.

-y bien ¿que te parece?-dijo Darien cuando llego la comida y le di un bocado.

-tiene un 9, podría tener mas salsa y laurel, falta laurel.

-ah, eres exigente.

-un poco. Y tú que nota le colocas a tu comida.

-se puede comer eso diría seiya- reí ante su comentario.

-en ese caso comerías cualquier cosa.

-con la adecuada compañía-dijo sonriéndome-cualquier comida se vuelve un manjar.

-quizás, entonces, la comida no sea tan buena y yo solo este sugestionada por la compañía.

-no lo creo.

-yo si lo creo.

Así, paso la cena realmente me sorprendía de mi misma coqueteando con Darien, un leve y sutil coqueteo pero si las palabras que yo pronuncie no eran un coqueteo, la verdad es que no se que eran entonces.

-Mira hay una feria, con montaña rusa y todos los juegos-dije apuntando hacia donde las luces de los juegos iluminaban, de vuelta a casa cuando Darién ya me llevaba en su auto, bueno de seiya en verdad.

-vengamos mañana, digo ¿quieres venir mañana...Conmigo?-¿estaba nervioso?

-claro-dije casi riendo y con una enorme sonrisa.

-genial-dijo muy fuerte ¿emocionado?-digo, que bien-reí levemente en mi asiento

Después de eso no hablamos nada solo sonreímos cuando yo me quedaba mirándolo hasta que el se daba cuenta y giraba un poco su vista hacia mi con esa sonrisa en sus labios sin necesidad de mostrar sus dientes irradiaba felicidad y lograba que sonriera aun mas.

-fue una buena comida compartida, ¿a ti que te pareció?-dijo el con una linda sonrisa, cuando estábamos frente a frente en la puerta para entrar a mi casa.

-fue lo mas raro en el mundo-dije sonriendo, no puedo evitar sonreír si lo veo sonreír que últimamente sucede muy a menudo.

-¿raro? Simplemente hubieras dicho que no te gusto, adiós-dijo desanimado y dándose vuelta, tome su muñeca y lo hice girar.

-jajá olvidas que lo raro me encanta-dije muy cerca de el, estaba a nada de su rostro, mi corazón latió rápido y luego se detuvo ya no estaba en mi, estaba en el, en sus manos.

-debo trabajar la memoria-dijo el, acercándose mas a mi, el beso era algo obvio, de pronto su cara se movió y sus labios tocaron mi frente-buenas noches, fue lo mas raro del mundo y tu eres la niña mas rara del universo.  
no pude evitar mirarlo tratando de pensar y gritarle "cobarde" se acobardo de besarme, estuvo a punto, aun así sonreí como tonta entrando a mi casa y viendo como se alejaba en su auto..¿sonriendo?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**POV SERENA**

Mi mama comía la comida en la pequeña mesa de la cocina que yo había dejado para ella, pero note que había mirado por la ventana obviamente ya que reía "disimuladamente"

-¿falto algo en el final de tu cita?-dijo mi madre tratando de contener una carcajada.

-ja ja ja que graciosa, no creo que mirar por la ventana para espiar sea un buen ejemplo para tu hija.

-no, pero tu lo sabes y ya estas grande ¿no?. Vamos, ven y cuéntame como te la pasaste-me senté en la silla a su lado.

-bien, excelente, estoy feliz y se repetirá mañana-dije sonriendo en todo momento.

-que bien, llamo tu papa.

-supongo que le contaste en donde estaba.

-claro, que bien me conoces, debes llamarlo y hablarle.

-ay madre mía, eres tan….tan tu.

-jajaja lo se mi niña.

Descolgué el teléfono y marque el número de mi papa.

-hijita querida, ¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien ¿y tu?

-suenas muy feliz, algo para contarme.

-papa, se que mama te dijo.

-era un secreto-casi pude ver su cara en mi mente.

-si, era secreto pero mama no sabe guardarlos

-y como te fue ¿debo sacar mi escopeta?-papa siempre me decía cuando pequeña que cuando yo tuviera pretendientes el compraría una escopeta para espantarlos lo cual me causaba mucha gracia.

-no, no hay problemas guarda tu escopeta y no te preocupes te quiero papa cuídate.

-tu cuidate mi hijita, salúdame a ese chico y dile que se porte bien.

-si, claro que se lo diré-"sueña jaja".

Corte la llamada y subí a mi habitación, decidí darme una ducha y después me lance a dormir hasta las 8:20, me sorprendió despertar a esa hora, quería dormir mas pero mi cuerpo decía que no, baje a desayunar y mi mama estaba ahí.

-hija ayer se me olvido hablar algo contigo.

-buenos días para ti también mama

-buenos días, ¿podemos hablar ahora?. Aunque mejor en la noche

-ay mama cambias de opinión demasiado rápido

-hoy debo ir de nuevo a hablar con mis clientes

-ah si como te fue ayer, entre tanto que hable no deje que tu me hablaras de tu día.

-estuvo bien y almorcé con mi ya "prometido".

-Ikuko, si es eso de lo que quieres hablar sabes que no me molesta su relación.

-Lo se hija, ahora desayuna yo ya me voy-ella deposito un beso en mi cabeza y se fue.

Desayune, subí me bañe y me arregle un poco, bueno mas que un poco después de todo entre tanta emoción no acordamos la hora, de acuerdo lo admito es una excusa para ir a verlo ya que bien podría llamar a su casa. Salí a las 9:30 de casa con mis audífonos y la música a todo volumen para distraerme del leve nerviosismo que aprecio en mi estomago por esta simple situación la cual había hecho tantas veces, ir a su casa no es novedad la novedad es que ayer casi me besa CASI no debería haber estado ese casi.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

La llegada a la casa de mis amigos pareció más bien algo inoportuna, tuve que despertarlos, al llegar Tía luna me saludo por la ventana de la cocina y entre por allí.  
-hola serena ¿Cómo estas?-me dijo mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

-estoy bien ¿y usted? ¿Que tal?

-muy bien, mi niña.

-¿aun no desayunan?-pregunte debido a la curiosidad, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-yo y Artemis, si, pero mis hijos aun duermen, aunque ya deberían estar bajando, acordamos que se levantarían mas temprano para que al entrar a estudiar no les sea tan difícil el cambio de horario.

Claro Taiki ya esta por el cuarto año de psicología en la universidad, en realidad la carrera son tres años pero el año pasado no tuvo la nota suficiente en un ramo, lo bueno de eso es que aun así hay alguien que le permitió ser ayudante de la orientadora de un colegio, debido a que el estudio psicología pedagógica, es decir, que estará en los colegios ayudando a los niños y adolescentes. Seiya por su parte esta en segundo de publicidad, el tiene talento para eso ya que es creativo además se sabe todos los comerciales de la tv y radio aunque no creo que eso importe. Yaten tiene 12 años así que aun le falta mucho para crecer. Sobre Darién se supone que este año debería estudiar pero no se en realidad que desea hacer, quizás trabaje o primero estudie o ambas cosas, la verdad es que no se mucho sobre el, de acuerdo no se nada sobre el pero este no es un amor racional, solo es química, química que quizás solo yo siento y el solo hace esto por educación, como una forma de disculparse por su actitud de anteayer, ¿porque reacciono así? como si le importara que su hermano y yo estuviéramos juntos y el llegara a herirme. Tía luna me saco de mis pensamientos al hablar para si misma algo molesta.

-¿porque no bajan estos niños?-dijo con un tono de impaciencia, mientras acababa de dejar unas tostadas en la mesa.  
-yo iré a verlos, no te preocupes en 5 minutos están acá- Tía luna me obligo a no tratarla de usted, desde el momento que la conocí así que después de algunos años ya me acostumbre. La escalera se hizo nada ya estaba en el segundo piso y entre a levantar a los chicos Taiki dormía plácidamente pero no fue tan difícil levantarlo, Seiya y Yaten por su parte fueron todo lo contrario pero cumplí mi promesa y los vi bajando las escaleras a los tres aunque con una gran cara de sueño ni siquiera el agua fría en sus caras había servido para eso.

Ahora solo faltaba Darién, toque la puerta- Darién, soy yo serena tu mama dice que bajes a desayunar-Darién siempre fue el que se levantaba primero así que supuse que estaría despierto tocando la guitarra o ordenando su pieza-voy a entrar- dije ya que no contestaba después de dos toques mas a la puerta. Al entrar me di cuenta de el orden que había en la pieza y que no había cambiado en nada, había 2 nuevas guitarras y el cubre de cama era diferente pero la distribución era la misma-aquí no hay nadie, ¿Dónde estará Darién?- la pieza estaba como la mía después de un ataque de limpieza de 5 minutos, seguro Darién salió a alguna parte, pero ¿adonde? Aspire el olor de su habitación una vez mas era una colonia diferente pero mil veces mejor que la que recordaba, Salí de ahí dejando la puerta abierta, así el sabría que estuve ahí y recordaría nuestra "cita", o eso esperaba yo, ¿cita? ¿Yo dije cita? Jajaja me reí de mis pensamientos.


	13. Chapter 13

-Tía luna, ¿Darien salió? –dije apenas entre en la cocina.

-Si un poco antes de que tú llegaras, ni siquiera desayuno, pero dijo que volvería luego.

-y… ¿no te dijo adonde iba?

-no, salió por la puerta diciéndome que no se demoraría mucho.

-ah, pues sabes yo me voy ahora…Seiya te voy a llamar a tu celular después así que estate atento ¿ok?-dije mirándolo con una ceja levantada en esa pregunta ya que siempre lo llamo y no me contesta porque deja el celular en cualquier parte, generalmente en las puertas de los muebles de la cocina, así es como Tía luna se entera de quien saca cereales antes de la hora de almuerzo.

-mencióname una ocasión en la que no te haya contestado.

-ay que fácil, cuando te llame para que me dijeras como te había ido con tus notas en el fin de año, o para que me dieras la dirección del nuevo restaurante vegetariano al que iríamos a comer, al cual por cierto jamás fuimos, me debes esa –dije apuntándolo con un dedo- y esta esa vez en el verano de hace una año en que dije que te llamaría para preguntar por yaten y su resfriado y llame como 5 veces y envié 3 mensajes y finalmente tuve que venir,¿ y donde estaba tu celular? En un florero cerca de la piscina.

-hey, no te puedes tirar un clavado con el celular en tus manos-dijo el tan divertido como siempre, esta era una discusión de las nuestras.

-ohh, y claro como olvidar esa vez en qu..

-ya basta, ganaste si soy algo despistado pero, me adoras-dijo sonriéndome.

-si, pero estate atento ¿si?, adiós chicos, y oye Seiya, me tienes que llevar a comer a ese restourante.

- pero si es solo lechuga, no hay nada de carne.- dijo como haciendo un berrinche al cruzar los brazos, parecía como cuando un niño pequeño le reclama a su mama y le dice "porque siempre voy yo a comprar, no es justo"

-es VEGETARIANO, vegetales ¿te suena?, además hay tofu, carne vegetal hasta tienen hamburguesas con esa carne, ¿alguna vez las has probado?

-no, pero lo are, oye tu no te ibas yendo.

-¿me estas echando?

-no, solo te recordaba tus palabras, y si iremos a ese restaurante de acuerdo, celebraremos si es que aparece ese comercial que estoy diseñando para las zapatillas, y sino celebraremos igual.

-jajaja jamás cambies amigo, adoro como eres.

-lo se, lo se, soy demasiado guapo, inteligente y buen partido, además de adorable estoy lleno de bromas te puedo hacer reír todo el día, pero puedo aconsejarte también.

-parece que te estuvieras ofreciendo como una de esas zapatillas: "bonitas, con tecnología de inteligencia, lleno de comodidades" jajaja como se nota que amas la publicidad.

-el ama la televisión-dijo yaten.

-si mejor ya me voy, ahora si adiós chicos-dije ya saliendo por la puerta.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

La caminata hacia mi casa fue lenta, y decidí cambiar el rumbo y parar en una plaza cercana, ya que no quería estar sola en casa, en mi mente saltaba la duda de en donde se encontraba Darién quizás preparando algo para mi, o con sus amigos, aunque no se si tenia verdaderos amigos, el era un buen jugador de basketball y sus compañeros andaban a sus pasos debido a que era el capitán del equipo pero realmente no sabia si eran amigos o solo conocidos, bueno no conocía mucho de Darién aunque eso no era novedad pero aun así lo amaba y estaba segura de que siempre seria la primera opción aunque hubieran otros chicos que llegara a amar, el siempre estaría presente. La sombra del árbol era refrescaste y me permitía pensar con claridad y cuando me di cuenta estaba analizando todos estos años en los que he estado atada a el, a veces me decía a mi misma que lo olvidaría, evitaba mirar cuando las chicas le coqueteaban y lo lograba pero justo cuando estaba por olvidarlo el aparecía y cambiaba todo, me saludaba un día en medio del pasillo del colegio y lograba ilusionarme, así de simple, era como si ni siquiera me dejara intentar olvidarlo pero entonces me daba cuenta de algo, siempre lo preferiría a el, siempre seria mi primera opción.

Mi estomago me aviso que era la hora de partir a casa y comer algo, también recordé el llamar a seiya. Después de tres tonos seiya contesto su celular

-seiya, ¿llego Darién ya?

-¿para eso me llamas?, no, aun no llega.

-vaya, debía hablar con el.

-le dejo el mensaje yo, dímelo.

-no, mejor te llamo luego.

-bien, sabes le diré que te llame cuando llegue ¿de acuerdo?...¿serena? ¿Estas ahí?

Conteste con rabia a mi amigo-acabo de ver a tu hermano, pero dile que si quiere me llame aunque creo que si me llama me dirá que se cancelo la invitación, al menos por mi parte no quiero verlo mas.

-oye ¿Qué te pasa? Estas rara.

-no digas esa palabra, tu hermano es un idiota.

-serena que te pas…?- corte la llamada y al instante seiya volvió llamar y decidí apagar mi celular.

Mi vista estaba en frente en donde Darién hablaba con esa misma chica que siempre le coqueteaba a la que el le había coqueteado a principios del año escolar pasado, ella era una de mis compañeras y ni siquiera merece la pena mencionar su nombre, solo es la "innombrable" ¿de acuerdo? Ellos hablaban, ella le coqueteaba como siempre y entonces se le lanzo encima como un perro a un gato, con la diferencia de que ella quería comérselo a besos y el no se negaba, gire mi rostro y camine a mi casa, no necesito herirme mas de lo que hiero al ilusionarme para mas encima quedarme viendo como disfrutan su sesión de amor , ahora debía pensar como encarar a Darién aunque en verdad no tenia nada que reclamarle solo me invito a comer con el, eso en si mismo no es nada , pero, rayos el sabe que es algo mas, no puede ser tan idiota para no darse cuenta que enloquezco por el, bueno no coqueteo con el pero mi cara lo debe decir todo, la forma en que lo saludo es tan igual como a los demás y a la vez tan distinta solo por que es el, no puede no haberse dado cuenta, tiene que saberlo, pero es un bruto, mi sangre hervía podría pegarle a lo que se me cruzara enfrente, si supiera donde esa chica vive, iría a sacarle cada pelo de la cabeza.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Llegue a mi casa con rabia y ni el agua en mi cara me calmo, cepille mis dientes para distraerme, por alguna extraña razón que no puedo explicar cepillar mis dientes me tranquiliza, pero no sirvió de nada esta vez y cuando volví de mis pensamientos, sentí un extraño sabor en mi boca, asqueroso, repugnante. Sangre, me había cepillado tan fuerte que mis encías empezaban a sangrar, enjuague mi boca y bote el cepillo en el basurero del baño y baje al recordar que la razón de haberme deseado ir en primer lugar de esa plaza era mi estomago reclamando comida.  
Prepare unos vegetales salteados con un tortilla de acelga de acompañante, la verdad es que demore mas en cocinar que en comer, pero una barra de cereal me ayudo a no caer por la demora de mi gran preparación. Mientras comía en la cocina, decidí encender nuevamente mi celular, tres llamadas de seiya, un mensaje de mama diciendo que llegaría cerca de las 5 a la casa y preguntando por Darién y nuestra...cita, pensé en llamar a mi mama estaba por hacerlo cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa que se hallaba junto a la cocina, descolgué el teléfono de la pared, inalámbrico, esa clase de tecnología era una de las pocas que mi mama toleraba si fuera por ella no existiría la televisión, ni las computadoras ni todas las cosas que ya son indispensables para cada uno de los ya "dependientes humanos" así se refiere mi madre a la gente absorta en tecnología.

-Familia Tsukino, diga-conteste antes de oír cualquier sonido desde el otro lado.

-Serena, Seiya me dijo que le gritaste por teléfono, algo sobre mi, dijo que te llamara-era Darién, ja, que descarado era. ¿Quizás? Ya se, saldré con el también hoy y en la cita..no, no, no en la visita al parque le diré lo que vi, ahí lo encarare.

-Darién, si, no escuches a Seiya, yo, quería hablar contigo para ver a que hora es tu invitación-trate de calmarme y hacer que mi voz sonara muy natural.

- a las 7, igual que ayer, paso por ti a tu casa-había funcionado.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos luego- y colgué rápidamente.

Eran las 13:08 al mirar el reloj de la cocina después de lavar mi plato, tenia tiempo para pensar bien en que decir a Darién, un buen discurso, cuando estuviera frente a el no diría ni la mitad pero aun así, quería aclarar mis ideas. El tono de mensaje de mi celular volvió a interrumpir como antes lo había hecho el teléfono fijo, era un mensaje de mi mama:

_**"Hija tengo una noticia para ti, no es muy buena, aunque eso es tu decisión, nos vemos en casa TE QUIERO"**_

Conteste de inmediato:

"_**Mama, estaré con Darién, tengo también una mala noticia, llegare antes de las 9 y hablaremos, TE QUIERO"**_

-te ves muy bonita-dijo Darién con una de sus especiales sonrisas pero no podía ganarme, había besado a otra chica… a ella, que ni se le ocurriera tratar de besarme, primero debía hervir su boca y lavarse el estomago por si quedaba algún rastro de su saliva en el cuerpo de el..aargr..ese pensamiento me dio escalofríos.

-Tienes frío, toma-dijo Nick colocando su chaqueta sobre mis hombros rápidamente-aunque puedes volver y tomar un chaleco- el olor en su chaqueta invadió a mi nariz un placer que la gente olvida es el olfato siendo que es tan maravilloso, te da recuerdos, sensaciones, reacciones, y te acompaña desde que naces.

-no estoy bien, solo recordé algo que me dio asco-Dije seriamente pero sin recalcar ninguna palabra, era una indirecta que el debía reconocer.

-¿se puede saber que es?-pregunto curioso, mientras habría la puerta de su auto.

-no, pero tu sabes y crees que yo no se- al decir eso entre en el auto y el se quedo mirándome unos segundos con una cara de "¿de que hablas?" para luego cerrar la puerta y dar la vuelta al auto por enfrente, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y después de eso solo mire por la ventana y no le dirigí la palabra.

-estas muy callada, tu no eres así.

-tu no me conoces-conteste al instante.

-te conozco desde hace casi 5 años.

-nos vimos por primera vez hace casi 5 años, pero no me conoces-el detuvo el auto y yo me quede mirándole- ¿Qué te pasa?

-eso me pregunto, estas a la defensiva, atacándome-"te lo mereces" pensé para mi misma- ¿tienes un problema?-su voz era suave.

-si-dije fríamente.  
-¿tu mama?

-mi mama no tiene nada que ver-dije aun mas ofendida.

-entonces ¿tu papa?

-no, yo me llevo excelente con mi papa-dije ya un poco mas tranquila.

-¿Entonces?

-¿te menciono seiya que fui a tu casa en la mañana?, tuve que despertarlos, deje la puerta de tu pieza abierta- dije tratando de llegar al tema relevante, que era la razón de mi furia hacia el.

-¿fuiste tu?-dijo sorprendido.

-no estabas, ¿Dónde estabas darien?

-ocupado-dijo muy seguro de su respuesta.

-¿con quien?- pregunte muy calmadamente, no haría un teatro de esto la idea era encararlo tranquilamente.

-santo cielo, serena ¿Qué viste?

-que estabas ocupado, y supongo que seguirás ocupado mañana y todos los siguientes días que queden, al menos del verano.

-no es lo que crees serena.

-jamás lo es, sabes debí suponerlo, en las películas siempre pasa lo mismo la protagonista ve al chico que le gusta con otra chica, y siempre hay una explicación, pero sabes, no la quiero, además gastarías saliva que debes ahorrar si ella te sigue besando de esa manera.

-no serena, enserio, no es como en las películas.

-déjame ver, ella te beso, tu te resististe y la dejaste sola, pero yo te vi, y no te resististe y tardaste en llegar a casa así que debo suponer que la sesión de intercambio salival continuo un buen rato ¿no?

- jajaja…adoro la forma en que hablas, pero te equivocas-hizo una pausa- si es que es como en las películas ¿significa que yo te gusto?-ante su pregunta desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta.

-no-dije viéndolo a los ojos, y cerrando la puerta.- yo te amo-susurre al caminar por la vereda de la calle.

-serena, espera si,-el había bajado del auto y había llegado poniéndose en medio de la vereda para que yo no caminara-estas enojada porque te mentí y dañe tu orgullo, lo entiendo, y me detesto por dañarte por que yo te quiero, enserio, enserio te quiero, solo a ti.

-es tarde Darien, hagamos como si la conversación de ayer y hoy jamás paso ¿si? Al igual que olvidamos esa conversación que tuvimos antes.

-dirás que tu habrás olvidado porque yo no, la recuerdo, recuerdo que te pusiste mi perfume, recuerdo que conversamos, recuerdo que comimos de mi sándwich de queso y tomate, recuerdo que quería comerte a besos cuando mencionaste lo delicioso que estaba, aunque yo no sabia nada de besos, ni que ahora fuera un experto, pero, yo no me olvido Serena porque siempre serás la primera chica que mire de esa manera, la primera chica a la que quise besar, la primera persona para la que toque la guitarra, y una de mis canciones, y que además era para ti, es para ti, no hay nadie mas para quien escriba, ni quiero que la haya, solo tu.

Esto era demasiado, ahora solo pensaba en saltar sobre el y besarlo sin importa si con eso me daba una infección o me moría por el veneno de "la innombrable".


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Sus sentimientos, esos eran sus reales sentimientos todo este tiempo, ¿era tarde? Y ¿ese beso con...ella?.No, no podía besarlo, pero me jure a mi misma besarlo algún día, cuando no acabáramos de pelear. Nuestra primera pelea, quizás la primera fue antes de ayer pero de esa ocasión había obtenido una sonrisa de boba en mi cara y alas en mis pies que hicieron a mis piernas ayudarme a llegar a mi cara con la felicidad en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. ahora ¿Que tenia?

-¿me podrías llevar a casa o tomo un taxi?-dije con mi voz sin ningún sentimiento en ella.

-¿no iremos a la feria?-dijo Darién desanimado.

-no es lo mejor, cuando estoy enfadada hablo sin pensar y no quiero

Herirte.

-no podrías herirme, no podrías herir ni a una mosca.

-tienes razón, me remordería la conciencia lastimar una mosca, pero si la mosca se llamara como tu ni siquiera la miraría. No vale la pena-rayos, lo había dicho. El se quedo callado yo le había dicho que no valía la pena ni siquiera lastimarlo, que valía menos que una mosca.

-te llevo a tu casa-dijo serio y triste al mismo tiempo. Se dio vuelta sin mirarme la verdad yo solo lo había mirado al decirle que no me importaba, pero yo estaba mintiéndole, mintiéndome a mi misma. subí al auto y ninguno de nosotros dijo nada.

-gracias por traerme-dije al bajar del auto.

-de nada-cerré la puerta y el se fue.

-mama, ya llegue-dijo gritando a la nada al abrir la puerta.

-estoy en la cocina, hija-grito mi madre.

-hola

-¿como te fue?

-pésimo-le comente lo que había sucedido todo aquel día y lo arrepentida que estaba de mis palabras.-quisiera irme de aquí mama, desaparecer de este pueblo.

-en ese caso..-levante mi cabeza y la mire directo a los ojos.

-¿a donde quieres llegar Ikuko?- a veces llamaba a mi madre por su nombre solo cuando ella lo permitía.

-¿quieres una aventura? –dijo ella como si me yo tuviera 7 años y me preguntara si quiero leche achocolatada –las clases comienzan en dos semanas y en los Ángeles hay buenos colegios, eso dijo kenji lo investigo por Internet.

-tus clientes

-es mas que eso es una corporación que desea apoyarme con capital para crear mi propia compañía aunque yo no deseo tanto, pero es una increíble oferta , te lo iba a decir ayer pero estabas emocionada contando lo de tu cita y aun faltaban detalles que hablar con la compañía y ade…

-acéptala, nos vamos-dije y me levante de la silla en la que estaba subí las escaleras y me tumbe en la cama. Llore, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca pero lo hice.

Los días siguientes no es algo que mi mente tenga del todo claro excepto una cosa que es clara y siempre esta en mi mente, la cara de Darién mirando desde la ventana de su habitación hacia abajo, cuando estábamos fuera de su casa yo y mi mama despidiéndonos del resto de su familia.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

-te voy a extrañar demasiado-decía Taiki mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-yo igual, tendré que buscar a alguien nuevo para hacerle bromas-dije haciendo una mueca en mi boca y unos ojos de gatito de shrek.

-no te preocupes yo le haré bromas de tu parte y lo molestare con su misteriosa novia- interrumpió seiya.

-no es misteriosa-se defendió taiki mientras yo trataba de no reír muy fuerte, no lo logre

-deberás presentármela taiki.-eso era mas que nada para molestarlo.

Tia luna me abrazo muy fuerte y en ese abrazo sentí todo su cariño al igual que en el de Artemis el y yo jamás hablamos mucho pero ambos somos medio callados y un abrazo dice mas que mil palabras, el pequeño Yaten, me agache para abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello, no pude evitar el pensar en el, que me miraba desde arriba.

-despídete de mi también ¿no?-mi querido amigo seiya, mi confidente el que lo sabia todo,

-te extrañare, demasiado.- Dije casi llorando, entonces mire a la ventana y su mirada era dura, fría, como si me odiaría, quizás le había dolido mi reacción pero mi reacción fue por su acción sino yo no me estaría yendo hubiera hallado la forma de quedarme aunque con eso me hubiera destrozado el corazón por el hecho de alejarme de mi madre.-te preguntare por el-decir su nombre dolía, escucharlo dolía.

-algún día tienes que volver, pero nos comunicaremos por Internet- decía mientras me abrazaba aun mas fuerte, quería llorar pero seiya no es de los que lloran, si el se siente mal ira animar a alguien que este peor y así se sentirá mejor. Como lo extrañare.

-cuídate, cuídalo, no puedo odiarlo, pero es la razón de que me voy se dio la oportunidad y la tome-ya estaba llorando, sollozando en su oreja.  
-te lo prometo y te entiendo, cuídate tu también-y así fue ese adiós, de casi todos, excepto de el , no es como si lo esperase pero si lo esperaba, y siempre esperare que el venga tras de mi que baje de su habitación y corra tras el auto, que llegue al aeropuerto, que llegue a Los Ángeles, pero no paso ahí estaba yo en el aeropuerto mirando hacia las puertas, moviendo mi cabeza y mi cuerpo como si buscase a alguien.

-no vendrá cariño, quizás algún día pero hoy no- dijo mi mama con un tono demasiado maternal incluso para ella, suave, cálido, tranquilizador aunque me estaba haciendo caer las esperanzas, luego las levantaba y me devolvía a la realidad. El no llego.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**POV DARIEN**

Serena y yo tuvimos una cita maravillosa, ella deslumbraba, su cara cuando la recepcionista se puso nerviosa fue levemente diferente a las anteriores, quizás mas…mas…posesiva, después de todo era su cita, había olvidado lo gracioso que era ver a una chica intentar coquetearme sin éxito alguno, menos lo tendría si la linda serena estaba ahí a mi lado. La cena fue tan amena como si siempre habláramos, no nos costaba conversar, bromeábamos como si ella fuese un critico de comidas, la idea de yo había funcionado el me dijo que le diría que yo estaba en una cita, una total mentira, después yo aparecería y trataría de hablarle, dependía de cómo ella reaccionase, error que no consideramos fue que ni taiki ni yaten sabían el plan por lo que empujaron a seiya quien cayo se hirió y serena tuvo que curarlo, cuando llegue ellos bromeaban y ella le decía te amo, como broma, pero mi mente me hizo desconfiar de seiya y pensar que cada consejo que me daba era solo para correr me del camino, quien lo hubiese pensado mis celos sirvieron como incentivo para una conversación que llevo a una cita, recuerdo sus palabras en la cita:

-con la adecuada compañía-dije sonriéndole-cualquier comida se vuelve un manjar.

-quizás, entonces, la comida no sea tan buena y yo solo este sugestionada por la compañía.

_¿Ella esta coqueteando?, no solo esta siendo sincera esta diciendo que le agrada mi compañía_-pensé para mi mismo al instante.  
Quedamos para asistir a la feria que estaba en la ciudad, y cuando estaba despidiéndome de ella en su casa casi la beso, pero me acobarde, ella lo noto y me miro con cara de "te golpeare", parecía la cara de mi mama cuando no he hecho algo que ella quería que hiciese, es decir, serena quería que la besase, aunque solo podré saberlo si algún día se lo pregunto.  
Al siguiente día salí antes de las 10 am de mi casa, aquella chica que siempre me coqueteaba, al que yo le había coqueteado, o al menos no la había rechazado en una ocasión, no se como consiguió mi numero telefónico y me pidió juntarnos, todo en mi decía no, pero no le hice caso a mis presentimiento y partí. Esa chica me beso en una ocasión, mi primer estúpido beso, no debió ser así si hubiese sido serena quien me lo hubiese robado yo hubiera querido convertirme en su casero, estar ahí cada vez que serena quisiese un beso, pero que locuras pensaba yo.

No quiero recordar las muchas locas palabras que salieron de los labios de esa chica, de repente salto sobre mi y tarde unas 3 segundos en reaccionar estaba en shock, pero le deje las cosas claras, ella debía estar con alguien que de verdad la quisiese y seguro que había muchos chicos dispuestos, pero mi corazón ya había escogido. Para mi buena suerte ella comprendió y al final hasta me dio un abrazo muy sincero. Me dirigí a casa, mama no estaba por lo que yo mismo me prepare algo de comer y subí a mi habitación, acabe la canción que la noche anterior había iniciado para serena, después baje a la hora del almuerzo cuando acabamos seiya recordó que serena lo había llamado preguntándole por mi, quien sabe hace cuanto había sido, algo que me extraño fue que seiya dijo que serena había gritado .La llame pero ella no le dio importancia acordamos la hora para pasarla a buscar y esa noche entendí todo.

Al día siguiente oí una conversación entre Ikuko y mi madre, se iban a L.A, serena se iba, espere que ella fuese a casa durante la semana, pero no asistió, yo estaba cada día al lado del teléfono, al lado de seiya o frente a la puerta esperando que ella llamase o fuera a visitar a mi familia, pero no fue. El día de la despedida serena y su mama fueron a mi casa yo solo observaba desde arriba, veía como abrazaba a mis hermanos a mis padres y vi cuando me vio, no se como logre mantener la vista fija, pero la mire hasta que ella corrió su vista y se abrazo mas fuerte a mi hermano, luego su auto se alejo, pensé en seguirla, no fui en ese instante ¿de que serviría?, era mas practico prepararme y visitarla sabiendo que decir, siempre me pregunto si fue lo correcto no ir al aeropuerto.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

**POV SERENA**

Dicen que el viaje es lo importante en llegar a tu destino.  
Mi destino: Los Ángeles.  
Mi viaje: avión

¿lo recuerdo? No.

Solo pensaba en él en el transcurso de mi viaje, porque hizo lo que hizo, que hubiera sido si…miles de pensamientos, si yo hubiese hablado con el antes de partir en el auto, si lo hubiese llamado en toda esa semana, si lo hubiese besado cuando el se me declaro, si yo me le hubiese declarado antes, si el día que nos conocimos no me hubiese quedado con mi madre y Tía luna, si hubiese ido con ellos, con el.

-cinco minutos para aterrizar en L.A. señores pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones es posible que hayan unas leves turbulencias.-mi cinturón estaba abrochado desde un principio, era mi primer viaje en avión y ni siquiera le di importancia estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el.

Una semana para entrar en un nuevo colegio en el último año, año que paso muy rápido, conocí a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga clau, ella es genial, jamás tuve muchas amigas menos en la adolescencia ella es muy parecida a mi y a la vez tan distinta, se parece a seiya, pero no es tan extrovertida como el, debes conocerla para notar su sentido del humor.

Seiya, seiya y yo seguimos en contacto es con quien mas hablo el manda los saludos, finalmente obtuvo su comercial de zapatillas pero no pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa de comer comida vegetariana, supongo que lo are cuando vuelva, ¿Cuándo será eso? Le pregunto por él, solo le permito que conteste bien o mal, chateamos, nos llamamos( no demasiado, seiya sigue perdiendo su celular), lo que mas hacemos son las video llamadas, me gusta ver su cara cuando cuenta alguna anécdota graciosa o menciona como será el nuevo personaje para su comercial, su cara de emoción cuando me dice que se comprara su casa propia y su cara de "donde me meto" cuando menciono el tema amoroso, lo que implica compromiso, ha madurado ahora tiene 13 jaja, amo tanto a mi amigo.

Ya es invierno, las vacaciones acaban de llegar, hace unas dos semanas que no logro localizar a seiya, lo llamo a su teléfono pero de seguro esta en silencio o descargado, me armo de valor y llamo a su casa me arriesgo a que cualquier persona conteste.

-casa de la familia Chiba, diga-es el, no Seiya, sino el, es Darien, acabo de pensar su nombre es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pienso su nombre.

-estará Seiya-no se como logre sacar la voz.

-¿Quién habla?-rayos, me descubrió, o quizás no.

-una amiga de el, ¿se encuentra?

-no, pero puede dejarle un mensaje, si gusta.

-no solo dile que se conecte a Internet hace como 2 semanas que no hablamos, de acuerdo Darien-rayos dije su nombre ¿sospechara?

-¿como sabes mi nombre?, ¿como sabes que soy yo?-esta sacando conclusiones- serena-termino por descubrirme.

-dile que me llame ¿si?-trato de cortar pero el habla y me detengo.

-no, serena espera, por favor, tenemos que hablar.-esta suplicando.

-otro día mejor-si claro.

-no, es ahora o nunca-habla tan pausado y tranquilo que es casi imposible cortar la llamada, su voz causa efectos en mi.

-algún día Darién, no ahora-y así corte

Después seiya se conecto y hicimos un video llamado

-¿segura que no quieres hablar con nadie?-y dale que las vacas vuelan

-bien-dije de mala gana-¿esta tu mama?

-no, salió a comprar.

-¿y yaten?

-jugando afuera.

-¿y taiki?

-con su novia.

-ósea que ya es oficial.

-si, y es muy buena gente, se llama Amy.-ignore un poco el comentario, empezaba a entender la insistencia de seiya.

- y si nadie esta, ¿para que quieres que hable con alguien mas?

-porque se deben una conversación.

-mas bien una explicación, pero no, no quiero.

.ay serena si supieras.

-no quiero saberlo y si sigues con eso apago la webcam.

-ok, ok, pero deberás volver cuando alguno se case o pase algo importante-matrimonio, Darién ¿estaré lista para ese día?

-si, supongo que ese no serás tu-intentar bromear sobre el asunto es mi única manera de desviar el tema.

-no, al menos que encuentre a alguien muy especial.

-como yo pero mas linda-sigue bromeando serena sigue bromeando.

-tu eres bonita, pero no puedo fijarme en ti.

-¿Por qué me conoces de pequeña?

-no, por algo que no puedes saber.

-tendrá que ver con una promesa-recuerdo cuando Darién me grito

pensando que era seiya y me dijo que era desleal.

-¿Qué sabes?-jaja las caras de sorpresa de mi amigo no tienen precio.

-solo eso, pero no se lo que implica.

-no soy yo quien debe explicártelo. Cambiemos de tema ¿hay algún enamorado?

-quien te entiende seiya, pero te quiero.

-no respondiste la pregunta serena.

-no, no hay aun.

-bien, recuerda que deben ser aprobados.

-jamás han sido aprobados.

-pero solo has tenido un intento de relación así que no hay mucho que hacer.

-son dos y te equivocaste con uno, te dejaste llevar por la sangre.

-piensa lo que quieras, pero yo tengo algo que tu no, aunque podrías tenerlo.

-¿y eso es?-A ver con que sale ahora, un chiste de seguro.

-la otra versión-la de Darien claro esta, esto no es un chiste es mas una emboscada-bueno te dejo dormir, sueña con este angelito-dice apuntándose así mismo, me ha dejado intrigada por saber la otra versión.

-espera seiya-pero el ya ha desconectado la webcam y la llamada a acabado.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Llego el verano siguiente, 20 años, comencé de inmediato un curso de cocina, pastelería para ser específicos ya había realizado cursos antes pero solo para el verano, comida china e italiana por supuesto, este curso era un año, la verdad es que con el podía ya entrar a alguna pastelería y trabajar aprender y finalmente seria una repostera, mi sueño.

-Ahora que estas en ese curso, ¿harás la torta de novios para mi boda?-mi madre se iba a a casar con su novio Kenji en un mes mas y aun no tenia la torta, se suponía que ese detalle dependía de ella, así como la lista de invitados 120 personas, no se de donde sale tanta gente para las bodas en verdad.

-si mama. ¿Cómo la quieres?- esperaba recibir una descripción como colores, tamaño, formas etcétera.

-comible-jajaja recordé a seiya.

-¿invitaras a la familia Chiba?

-si, por supuesto son mis amigos.

-¿a toda la familia?

-excepto a Draien claro.

-no puedes no invitarlo-lo amo.

-pensé que no querías verlo.-me dolieria demasiado.

-si, pero no invitarlo, invitarlos a todos y no a el, es demasiado cruel, y notorio.-_y lo que menos que quiero hacer es herirlo y que piense que lo odio_-pense

-entonces ¿Qué hago?

-invita solo a Tía luna y Artemis, sino invitas a ningún hijo no se sentirán tan ofendidos.

Mi madre acepto mi propuesta, se caso aquel día y invito a Tía Luna y Artemis solamente.  
Ese año termine mi curso de cocina. Fui la mejor obviamente y comencé a trabajar en una pastelería céntrica de L.A como ayudante de pastelería, pero hace un mes que ya soy la jefa de los pasteles como me llaman en realidad quiere decir que soy quien hace los diseños no mando a nadie solo dirijo, creo pasteles únicos, de hecho esa es una razón por la que muchos nos eligen vienen con una idea como hace 2 semanas un matrimonio los novios fanáticos de KISS así que el pastel tenia que ser en alusión a su banda favorita, hice una torta con pequeños detalles como guitarras y toda la indumentaria que KISS tiene arriba del escenario, en especial para los novios, para los invitados una enorme con el nombre de la banda y algunas decoraciones especiales.

Pasemos a un tema importante, bueno si sacaron cuentas tengo ya 22 años, los acabo de cumplir hace casi ya 3 años que me marche de mi antigua ciudad, ahora mi madre esta por cumplir el año de casada y hace unos 4 meses me entere de que mi amigo y hermano mayor postizo Taiki se va a casar, yo conozco un poco a su novia Amy, si la chica misteriosa, pero solo por webcam cuando hablo con Taiki y el resto de sus hermanos, exceptuando a Darien, lo amo, fui una idiota al irme pero yo creía que el no me quería aunque su declaración, vuelve a mi a cada momento y cada vez que llega algún novio a la pastelería con el color de piel de el, con un pelo parecido, con una voz que me lo recuerda no puedo evitar pensar en que jamás dejare de amarlo y que una parte de mi morirá cuando Seiya me diga que su hermano se casara, si es que me amo, si es que me quiso eso se fue al piso en cuando me marche como cobarde, ahora debo volver, verlo frente a frente después de 3 años de soñar con el reencuentro se cumplirá, debo hacerlo, debo verlo, parte de mi lo necesita, siempre será la primera opción, aunque quizás algún día a mi corazón llegue alguien bueno y lindo, se que siempre su esencia estará presente, ni siquiera lo he besado y estoy atada a el como si el y yo tuviéramos una gran historia trágica de amor cuando en verdad solo es una historia que dos personas que se amaron al mismo tiempo y cuando decidieron decirlo sus corazones no sintonizaron, guardo la esperanza de que resulte algo bueno de mi obligado regreso pero estoy aterrorizada por como me tratara y como me afectara eso, debo pedirle disculpas decirle que lo que dije es una falsedad, que siempre lo he amado, y que mi estupidez no ha logrado cambiar eso.


	21. Chapter 21

Avión nuevamente, mi destino ahora es donde antes fue mi partida, mi mayor temor es el reencuentro, quiero que el este solo, pero se que es difícil, podría saberlo jamás le permito a seiya que me hable mucho de Darién solo le hago una simple pregunta ¿Cómo esta? Su respuesta debe ser bien o mal, nada mas, solo necesito saber que el se encuentra bien, no me are sufrir mas, tengo que hablar con el, decirle que me perdone, que lo perdono, que fue un error y que me de una oportunidad.

Al bajar del avión, busque a Seiya quien prometió recogerme en el aeropuerto, no es que fuese necesario, pero supongo que el quería ese reencuentro de película, después de todo porque me extrañaría, digo es seiya y es ahora un publicista. Peo seiya no se encontraba, lo hubiese visto de seguro las chicas que bajaron antes que yo hubieran reído al verlo, apuesto y con estilo de empresario que ahora llevaba, hubieran coqueteado, el no estaba. Marque el numero en mi celular, sonó 3 veces y contesto.  
-Seiya-ni siquiera lo deje hablar-ya llegue, no te veo.

-ay serena me quede dormido.

-son las 12:30 Seiya.

-es que estuve ocupado con una campaña que estoy creando para el lanzamiento de una marca.

-no te preocupes, llego en 30 minutos.

-bien-dice el aun durmiendo, y corto la llamada.

El camino es tranquilo, miro por la ventana y los recuerdos afloran, pero recuerdo algo aun mas importante, debo hacer una confesión o perderé cualquier mínima posibilidad. Al llegar toco la puerta y después de unos minutos aparece Seiya.

-Serena-grito tan fuerte como su somnolencia le permitió.

Había pensado en regañarlo, pero olvide aquello y lo abrase muy fuerte lo había visto en invierno por solo una tarde el año pasado, extrañaba sus abrazos.

-y..¿Donde están tus hermanos y tus papas?-dije cuando, me hizo entrar a la casa.

-Yaten sigue en la escuela de verano mama y papa fueron a recogerlo Taiki y su novia están afinando los detalles con el encargado de la ceremonia y la fiesta.

-creí que tu eras el encargado, Taiki dijo…ah-saque mis deducciones "mi hermano se encarga dijo Taiki"-, es Nick el encargado.

Eso significa que debo tener mucho contacto con el ya que seré quien haga las tortas y postres, tengo la idea de que esto es planeado.

-si, pero-quedo mirando mi maleta y mi bolso-ven vamos arriba a que dejes tus cosas-y subimos por aquella escalera que ha visto mis sonrisas y

mis penas.

**Bueno a qui estoy de nuevo mis queridas amigas jaja que les pareció? **

**Que pasara cuando serena y darién se reencuentren? Lo veremos el siguiente capitulo espero sus comentarios Adios! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Reencuentro**

Caminamos por el segundo piso, pasando por fuera de las habitaciones.

-estas bromeando cierto, no me harías dormir aquí.

-es solo una habitación serena.

-es su habitación.

-insignificante detalle-abrió la puerta y me dijo que pasara- deja tus cosas ahí-dijo apuntando al closet. Me dispuse a guardar mi ropa mientras continuaba hablando con Seiya.

-Dentro de unos meses me voy a N.Y

-¿tu familia lo sabe?

-si, pero es dentro de 5 meses además es por mi trabajo, un ascenso de publicista para 2 años definitivos no es algo que se rechaza.

-si. Supongo que si.

-bajemos, tengo hambre.

-ya lo se, te conozco desde hace años ¿recuerdas?

-genial entonces sabes que me encantan los espaguetis con mucha salsa- dicho eso se paro y camino rápido escaleras abajo.

-oye espérame, seiya, jaja, no esperaras que yo cocine ¿verdad?-ya estábamos en la cocina y el dejaba todo lo que sacaba de los muebles sobre el mesón.

-si, ¿no seria lindo darle a tu amigo y su familia un rico almuerzo?

-pero, soy la invitada.

-prácticamente eres de la familia, además cocinas muy bien.

-solo me estas adulando para que te cocine.

-no, es verdad, enserio cocinas bien.

-no-se sintió la puerta de la entrada cerrarse-no, mientes, quieres que

prepare el almuerzo que de seguro te pidieron a ti preparar.

-bueno, quizás es cierto pero cocinas bien ¿verdad Darien?

-¿Darien?-dije y di vuelta mi cuerpo para toparme con el, sonriéndome.

-cocinas muy bien, serena, pero seiya si te dijeron que cocinaras tu cocinaras.

-bien-dijo siya resignado-pero me ayudan eh.

-de acuerdo-dijimos nosotros al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo sonreír y a el también.

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo el antes de besar mi mejilla.

-bien, ¿Cómo estas tu?

-excelente, voy a subir mis cosas y les ayudo cuando baje, ¿ok?

-claro-dije aun levemente aturdida, esperaba un encuentro dramático con cara de odio no uno como si fuésemos amigos que se ven siempre.

-¿estas bien, o llamo una ambulancia?-dijo joe desde atrás.

-cállate-tome un paño de cocina y le pegue.-te ayudare pero no quiero que me molestes.

-es un trato.-dijo el.

Comenzamos a preparar la comida, puse agua en una olla y en el hervidor mientras le decía a seiya que cortara las cebollas para la salsa, mientras yo picaba las demás verduras y entonces regreso Darien.

-Volví, ¿en que les ayudo?-dijo muy animado.

-podrías descongelar la carne, ya puse agua en el hervidor, debe estar por hervir.

-bien, ¿algo mas?

-coloca la mesa, auch mis ojos-dijo seiya.

-jajaja, seiya deberías haberlas lavado así no pican tanto los ojos, sino pícalas al aire libre, o bajo agua.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu serena?-dijo seiya con su voz de suplica.

-porque mis ojos son sensibles.

-los míos también ¿Darién, ayúdame?

-ah, no a mi serena ya me designo mis tareas, eso es lo que tu debes hacer y no deberíamos estarte ayudando.

-debí pedir pizza.-dijo seiya ya enojado, a su manera.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

**Reencuentro (parte 2)**

Continuamos preparando el almuerzo, escuchando las quejas de seiya a cada rato, mirándome con Darién y no pudiendo evitar sonreír cada vez que nos mirábamos al mismo tiempo, esto era tan diferente a lo que mi mente había creado.

-casi se me olvida, seiya te traje ese pósters publicitario antiguo que te dije había en la feria.-dijo Darién.

-genial, bájalo.

-si, serena ya puse la mesa y la carne esta lista para la salsa, así que esta todo bien.

-si, claro, ve a buscar el regalo de seiya.

-bien.

Espere a que estuviese lejos, para hablar con seiya.

-¿seiya?-el solo respondió con un "¿Mmm?"- Darién no vive con ustedes.

-no.

-¿esta bien?

-¿porque no se lo preguntas? serena ya estas aquí, enfrenta la situación.

-estoy desconcertada, esperaba que me odiara, no que me sonriera.

-mi hermano no puede odiarte, deben hablar, si hablaran se darían cuenta que es culpa de ambos que no estén juntos y quizás un poco mía.

-¿tuya? No seiya, tu no tienes culpa de nada, de nada.

-quizás si le hubiese dicho a Darién lo que tus sentías.

-no seiya.

- o a ti lo que el sentía-¿lo que el sentía? ¿Sentía? ¿Algo? ¿Por mi?-estoy hablando demasiado, ese es su tema no el mío.

-si, pero ahora estoy peor que antes, mas confundida.

-se aclarara si hablas con Darién.

-gracias.

-de nada.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Darién regreso, justo cuando llego el resto de su familia, Taiki y su futura esposa se habían demorado ya que afinaban detalles de su ropa y Tia luna y Artemis recogían al pequeño, ya no tan pequeño Yaten de sus clases de verano, los abrazos no faltaron y volvió a sentirme como en aquellos días en los que pasaba todo el verano aquí, con esta familia, mi familia.  
Nos sentamos a comer, todos juntos, recordé cuando hacíamos esto con mis amigos, cuando les cocinaba y comíamos alrededor de la mesa o en la sala de videos, viendo alguna película o jugando videojuegos, como siempre yo perdía, excepto en el karaoke, peor no creo que eso valga. Taiki interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-creí que vendrías con alguien serena, la invitación era para dos personas, pudiste traer a tu mama.

-mama esta en la época de mas trabajo, bodas en verano aparecen como flores en primavera, lo que me recuerda envió un arreglo para la mesa de los novios, pero dijo que si no deseas ocuparlo puedes usarlo en tu nueva casa.

-me encantaría usarlo-dijo muy emocionada Amy. Darién comenzó a hablar.

-entonces vienes sola, ay esto no es bueno quedara un puesto vacio-comenzó a sacar cuentas, después de todo el organiza la fiesta- en la mesa 9 y si logro mover a…

-no, Darien, no te preocupes, vengo con Clau.- mi mejor amiga estaba feliz de acompañarme a la fiesta y había pedido sus vacaciones en el restorán al cual se había ido a trabajar después del curso de pastelería que compartimos.

-¿Clau?-dijo Darien sin entender.

-si, tu no sabes de Clau ¿recuerdan a Clau?-dije mirando a mis amigos.

-si, siempre hablas de Clau-Dijo Seiya dramatizando.

-si es verdad-dijo Taiki.

-no es cierto, pero quizás si un poco es que quiero demasiado a Clau. Por

cierto ¿se podría quedar aquí? Llega mañana.

-si, claro-dijeron Luna, Artemis y seiya al mismo tiempo.

-seiya no eres el dueño de la casa.-le recordé.

-Pero tienes mi permiso-me dijo el.

-¿Mama estas segura?-dijo Darien.

-claro, hijo, no hay problema ¿o si?

-no. No hay problema.- su voz se notaba falsa, si había problema, pero ¿cual era el problema?


	25. Chapter 25

El resto de la cena transcurre casi en un completo silencio, cuento algunas anécdotas graciosas de la pastelería pero me llama la atención que Darién esta demasiado callado.

-Darién ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy callado-digo mirándolo, el esta al otro extremo de la mesa, pero su silencio me hace sentir que esta a kilómetros de distancia.

-darien es callado serena-responde taiki.

-no, no siempre- recuerdo nuestra comida compartida y como la conversación era fluida como una cascada.

-pero tiene sus días callados- vuelve a repetir taiki.

-¿tiene que ser precisamente hoy? me sorprendo de que mi voz suene cansada y triste, pero así me siento, quiero que me hable, quiero hablar con el y pedirle disculpas.

-si, es precisamente hoy-responde Darién con un tono de voz que denota enojo y resentimiento. ¿Qué paso con la dulce bienvenida de hace una hora?

-no tienes que responderme así-digo tratando de parecer enojada, pero al decirlo siento mi mandíbula tiritar, jamás he sido buena fingiendo enojo o encarando a la gente.

-entonces, no hables con taiki como si yo no estuviera presente- responde el levemente mas calmado pero aun siento esa furia en sus voz.

-parece que no estuvieras, así que ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-esta vez mi mandíbula no duda, estoy furiosa con Darien, es la primera vez que creo estar realmente furiosa con el, lo que me parece irónico, ya que cualquier chica lo hubiese odiado hace tres años, cualquier chica menos yo, la razón es tan tonta y simple son solo dos palabras: lo amo.

-creo que para ti no la hay, así que será mejor que me retire-todos permanecen en silencio, parece que no estuviesen aquí, a través de la discusión con darien no los he mirado, supongo que están sorprendidos por mi actitud, yo estoy sorprendida.  
-Ya basta-es Artemis quien interrumpe, su tono es seco y autoritario. darien ni se inmuta.

-lo lamento familia, pero si me quedo será peor- me ve por medio segundo, pero de una forma, casi de arrepentimiento, pero en sus ojos continúan sus palabras, sigue molesto ¿Por qué?.

Mi cabeza cae hacia abajo cuando lo veo salir, se dirige al segundo piso, no quiero que los demás me hablen, suelto un suspiro, el silencio persiste en la mesa, Tía luna toma mi mano y justo en ese momento de uno de mis ojos amenaza con salir una lágrima, pero simplemente mis ojos se cristalizan, no lloro. Quizás ya he llorado demasiado en mi vida para llorar por lo que mi padre diría es una estupidez, esta clase de discusiones son las que mama a veces comenta que tenia con mi padre, ella me entendería, ella me diría que llore, después me haría reír y se quedaría a mi lado hasta el día siguiente, me daría desayuno en la cama y me regalaría algo que ella misma hizo, algún arreglo de flores o una tarjeta graciosa. Extraño a mi mama, y acabo de verla ayer.

Vuelvo a suspirar, recuerdo un refrán que hoy en cierta ocasión:

"un suspiro es un aliento que te sobra por alguien que te falta"

No puede ser más cierto, deseo ver a darien, abrazarlo como lo he hecho en solo una ocasión, jamás me he sentido mejor en mi vida, ahora pienso que jamás me he sentido peor.

-subiré a hablar con darien-digo soltándome del agarre de Tia luna y parándome para no oír su negativa respuesta.

-serena, mejor déjalo solo.-me dice Joe- me sorprende que no bromee respecto al tema, pero esto no es algo a lo que le vea algo gracioso, yo al menos.

-iré de todas formas- sigo mi camino hacia la escalera del segundo piso. Si esta escalera hablase, es una escalera que ha sentido felicidad, tristeza, dudas, enojo. Y todo por parte mía.

**Lo seee quieren matarme se que esperan un besooo pero ya lo abra solo esperen si? **

**Que pasara cuando serena hable con darien?**

**Espero el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Estoy frente a la puerta de Darién, esta puerta tiene historia y es lindo recordarla. Cuando toco tres veces no hay respuesta toco una cuarta y antes de tocar por quinta vez digo que voy a entrar y sin esperar respuesta lo hago.

Darien esta sentado en su cama con las manos en los costados y la cabeza agacha, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, esta demasiado concentrado intentando calmarse.

-¿podemos hablar?-intento que mi voz suene suave, pero suena al borde de las lagrimas, la forma en que el esta me afecta, no recuerdo lo que dije en nuestra discusión hable sin pensar y quizás lo herí.

-no quiero hablar ahora-su voz es mas suave que la mía, tranquila y triste.

-esta va a ser mi habitación, creo que tu y seiya dormirán juntos-estoy intentando hacer que salga de aquí para poder lanzarme a la cama y llorar, llorar porque he vuelto a arruinar la posibilidad de un perdón.

-¿y tu con clau? ¿Dormirás con clau?

-si.

-no, mina no se quedara en esta casa, mucho menos en mi habitación.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-es totalmente inmoral, no se como mi madre te ha dado permiso-sus manos golpean la cama.

-¿inmoral? ¿De que hablas?-la verdad creo que me he perdido cierta parte de esta conversación.

-no dormirás aquí con tu novio, menos en MI cama-ahora entiendo, la verdad cae sobre mi de una manera brusca. Darien esta celoso, cree que Clau es Claudio, no Claudia, debo aprovechar esto, pero no puedo evitar reír-no rías, no le veo lo gracioso.

-créeme es muy gracioso, solo debes saber ciertas cosas, Clau no es para preocuparse.  
-¿Por qué? ¿es gay? Aunque lo sea, es hombre y no dormirá contigo, mejor que duerma con nosotros y tu aquí.

-no, Clau no dormirá con ustedes.-Nick se pone de pie frente a mi, rígido y molesto.

-tampoco contigo, que se valla a un hotel o mejor que se devuelva por donde viene.

-no, dormirá aquí, conmigo, te guste o no.

-no, no dormirás con ningún hombre ni siquiera en la misma habitación.

-de acuerdo entonces no hay ningún problema estoy segura de que CLAUDIA es mujer y no es gay así que no la pienso mandar con seiya y tu.

-¿Claudia?-acaba de darse cuenta que se equivoco, y se pone rojo y agacha la cabeza.

-te dije que esto era muy gracioso si sabias los detalles.

-yo…yo-no levanta la cabeza.

-Darien, mírame-el obedece-no es importante, de acuerdo.

-a mi si me importa, por eso me moleste.-sigue hablando, pienso-te ayudare a cambiar las sabanas-acaba de cambiar el tema, se mueve hacia el closet y saca unas sabanas limpias-estuve aquí hace 3 días y no cambie las sabanas.

-mejor baja a comer, yo las cambio.

-¿Qué hora es?

-van a ser las tres de la tarde-digo mirando mi reloj.

-ah, si mejor bajo a comer, tengo que ducharme tengo una cita a las 5.

Una cita, eso es todo, siento un ruido, creo que es mi imaginación sintiendo mi corazón partido. Pero es la puerta cerrándose, el se ha ido y me siento en la cama en la misma posición que el solo que yo estoy junto al velador. Perdiendo las esperanzas.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

y sigo aquí sentada en la cama, mirando al vacío, después de que Nick hiciera esa escenita de celos, resulta que me dice que tiene una cita, una cita, que idiota soy como alguien como el podría no tener citas, esperar por mi, ay por favor.

Tocan la puerta, y es el, pero no le doy importancia y el solo entra.

-serena, se me quedo mi perfume aca.-hace una pausa-¿estas bien?-me pongo de pie de inmediato.

-si, solo estaba pensando

-¿en que?

-para que preocuparte, mejor ve a tu cita-digo entornando mis ojos, y se que el no puede verlo pero creo que mi tono de voz le ha hecho darse cuenta de mi tristeza, de mi rabia, de mis celos, y que solo el es el culpable.

-si, será mejor que me valla-y así lo hace solo se va, saca sus bolsos, su perfume y cierra la puerta tras si, se que no volverá pero por si las dudas, cierro la puerta para lanzarme a la cama, no lloro, pero si lucho para no hacerlo, pierdo levemente ya que mis ojos se nublan por lagrimas creándose pero no salen, solo están ahí.

Después me fijo en mi reloj, no puedo creerlo son casi las 6 de la tarde no se como no me he dado cuenta de la hora, recuerdo que debo llamar a mi mama y a mi papa y así lo hago, mama me hostiga con preguntas y envía saludos a todos, papa me pide que le cuente de mi día, y creo que nota mi tono de voz triste ya que al final, me vuelve a recordar su escopeta.

-creo, que debo ir con mi escopeta, no quería utilizarla pero parece que ese chico no entendió el mensaje de que se portara bien contigo.

-papa, no,-me rio, se que lo ha dicho para que me ría, no se porque mis padres se separaron mama dice que ellos eran muy diferentes, que ella es un espíritu que siempre quiere ser libre y el un tipo que necesita trabajar como los demás, no marcar la diferencia, y que ella no puede vivir así. Por suerte creo que ambos lo entienden o al menos mi papa no lo discute, quizás aun ame a mama, jamás ha rehecho su vida, no hay novias oficiales, y creo que no hablaría de sus aventuras si es que las tiene. Menos conmigo.

Bajo debido al hambre que me ha dado y seiya esta en la cocina, me ofrece comida y acepto, mi tono aun sigue triste y el lo nota.

-No quiero hablar del tema-digo antes de que el tome asiento y comience a hablar.

-¿hablaste con el?-ha ignorado mi petición pero por alguna razón le respondo.

-si-ahora mi tono cambia, creo que es con rabia-hizo una escenita dramática de celos, y luego recordó su cita.-mi cara se vuelve en forma de asco al decir la palabra. seiya….. Se ¿ríe?

seiya se esta riendo y mi cara ahora si es de rabia pura, espero a que el levante su cara y cuando lo hace se pone serio.

-¿Por qué celos, de mi acaso?

-no, de clau-joe no entiende- pensó que era hombre, clau, Claudio.-acaba de captarlo, de pronto su cara se vuelve de signo de pregunta nuevamente.

-¿a que hombre lo pueden llamar Clau?

-en la pastelería hay uno

-ah, entonces por eso-dice con cara de Sherlock Holmes sacando conclusiones.

-¿por eso que?

-nada, come o se enfriara-comienzo a comer-serena, darien fue a ver los detalles con los encargados del video y las fotos de la boda, Amy y Taiki fueron con el.

Ahora comprendo su risa de hace un rato, pero también comprendo que Darien quiso que creyera que el tenia una cita, una de verdad.

Mis esperanzas están arriba de nuevo.

Debo sacar provecho de esto, sin duda.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Son casi las nueve de la noche y Darien aun no llega, tengo todo un discurso preparado pero se que mis planes jamás salen como espero y que lo mejor sale de casualidad, así que pienso ¿Qué saldrá de esto?

-si, si pero yo creo que las fotos serán mejor si..-es Amy hablándole a Taiki, no sentí cuando llegaba el auto, que distraída soy, me están viendo, por eso ella a dejado de hablar- ¿nos estas esperando?

-no, a Darien-digo poniéndome de pie-¿Dónde esta?-busco con mi cabeza a través de ellos.

-guardando el auto-responde Taiki- serena ¿Amy puede dormir contigo esta noche?, es que veremos una película y después llevarla a su casa seria muy tarde para manejar.

-si no hay problema, pero hazme un favor

-¿Cuál?

-vete-dije moviendo mis manos hacia la escalera.

-si vámonos Taiki-dice Amy en un tono cómplice, ella entiende-dejemos a Draien y a serena a solas. Después darien te contara.

-¿tu sabes?-digo mirando a taiki.

-darien me conto hace un tiempo-hace una pausa-TODO.

-te contó que fue un idiota.

-me contó que tu crees que fue un idiota y que el después se comporto como uno-mira a Amy-mejor vamos-y suben por las escaleras.

La puerta esta abierta, Darien viene caminado distraído, jugando con las llaves del auto, Genial me he distraído yo también mirándolo, el entra y cierra la puerta sigue caminado y pasa junto ami y yo no reacciono aun.  
-¿serena?-dice detrás de mí.

-si- digo girándome hacia el-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te estaba esperando.

-adelante, habla-toma asiento en el sofá, y yo me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué tal tu cita?-digo en un tono despreocupado.

-bastante bien.

-y ¿desde cuando tu hermano y cuñada hacen de chaperones en tus citas?-he logrado lo que quiero, no sabe que decir-si querías que sintiera celos, felicidades, lo lograste.

-¿enserio?-solo asiento bajando mi cabeza, ¿Por qué esto me da vergüenza? ¿No debería aprovecharlo y decirle lo que siento y besarlo?

¿No era ese mi plan?

-yo también sentí celos, y se que tu no lo hiciste intencionalmente pero es que Clau, es, a algunos hombres los llaman así, y no podía permitir que durmieras en mi cama con el o con cualquiera.

-solo conozco a un hombre que llaman así, y no es para preocuparse, si lo trajese acá yo debería preocuparme de que no te mirara demasiado a ti.

-como sea, fui un idiota, lo lamento, no pasara de nuevo.

-¿no sentirás celos nunca mas, por mi?

-no, claro que los sentiré, solo, no te tratare mal a ti por sentirlos. Te Quiero.

-y yo a ti-por primera vez en la conversación lo miro y veo en sus ojos felicidad, lo abrazo fuerte, como jamás lo he hecho antes- Te Quiero Mucho.

-Te Quiero Mas.-dice susurrando en mi oído.

-¿quieres discutir?

-es la mejor discusión que existe-me rio levemente.

-Yo Te He Querido Por Más Tiempo.-respondo.

-Eso Es Lo Que Crees.-dice separándome delicadamente de su abrazo.-espero que puedas perdonarme, cuando te explique todo.

-Nunca te he odiado-después de eso, subimos en silencio por las escaleras, me deja en la que será mi habitación estos días, nos damos las buenas noches y entro a dormir.

Hemos avanzado, nos hemos dicho Te Quiero, y he tenido la mejor de las discusiones de mi vida.

**Falta poquito no me maten si en la historia pueda a ver un besito sip? **

**Las quiero y gracias por sus comentarios.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Dormir fue tan fácil aquella noche, creo que dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sentí como Amy llego y se metió en la cama, pero al despertar ya no estaba. Lave mi cara, arregle un poco mi cabello y baje, después de todo mi pijama constaba de un pantalón largo y una polera de tirantes, nada que no se pueda ver.  
Darien, estaba ahí, claro, como no si es su casa, aunque el no viva ahí ahora y recordar eso me hace pensar en que no se nada de el, y aquí va una verdad en la que creo fervientemente, es una teoría:

**"no necesitas conocer para amar, te puedes enamorar en un segundo, pero, no puedes odiar en un segundo y es eso en parte lo que me impide odiar a Darien no lo conozco lo suficiente para odiarlo, solo lo suficiente para amarlo"**

-Estas muy callada serena, ¿pasa algo?- Es Artemis, hablándome como lo haría un padre preocupado.

-solo tengo un poco de sueño, además, mi Amiga-digo remarcando la palabra, Darien me mira y sonríe tímidamente-llega hoy y debo ir a buscarla, así que estoy pensando en como darle la bienvenida y eso me distrae.

No estoy mintiendo, en parte pienso en como recibirán todos a mi amiga, pero, si soy totalmente sincera mi distracción matutina esta sentado en diagonal a mi en la mesa con una sonrisa tímida, adorable y soy totalmente culpable de ella, y me siento genial porque así sea.

-no te preocupes, cariño, aquí la trataremos bien-dice tía luna con una de sus sonrisas de madre. _Debo llamar a mama_- pensé.

-si, serena, no te preocupes-continua Artemis, y todos piensan igual.

Después del desayuno llamo a mi mama y a papa ella me bombardea de preguntas y vuelve a mandar besos y abrazos a todos, papa solo me saluda rápidamente, como siempre y luego dice que debe cortar la llamada ya que esta trabajando. Por Dios, o es la peor excusa del universo o en verdad es un trabajólico, es domingo.  
Recogimos a Claudia en el aeropuerto y al llegar a casa pasamos la tarde juntas luego ayudamos a tía luna a preparar la cena, Clau me pregunta como va la relación con darien y yo le cuento con detalles, ella sonríe, suspira, me mira atenta y finalmente bromea al respecto, así es ella.

Durante la cena, todos hablan con Clau, ella se vuelve el centro de atención, contando como esta ahora trabajando en cuatro diseños para un museo de arte que se hará en Chicago.

Poco antes de acabar la cena , seiya anuncia que aprovechando que no hay nada que hacer respecto a la boda mañana , ha comprado entradas para que Todos juguemos Guerra De pintura, según el nos ayudara a distraernos y además es "Divertidísimo" Literalmente él dijo esas palabras y me doy cuenta que mi amigo es el mismo.  
Esto no me convence, pero ¿Quién sabe? Quizás este juego me acabe gustando y quizás ahí pasen cosas buenas.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Estoy sobre un árbol, desde aquí vi, como le dispararon al Tío Artemis, en verdad he visto todo, sino me equivoco Darien sigue aun en el juego. Jugamos contra otro equipo finalmente solo quedara un ganador. No veo a Clau, ni a Seiya ni a Luna y ellos aun deben estar dentro del juego. Mi opción es sencilla debo bajar y arriesgarme a que me disparen pero si soy astuta podría ganar.

Con dificultad bajo del árbol no se como he subido, creo que se debió a que creí ser perseguida por el otro equipo.

-Desde aquí eres el blanco perfecto- es el, ni siquiera había sentido sus pasos, me di vuelta y apunte a su pecho.

-entonces dispara.-intente desafiarlo pero ni se inmuto.

-no eres my buena con eso, ¿Dónde estabas?

-sobre un árbol, vi como le disparaste al otro equipo.

-si, pero ahora solo queda el nuestro-después susurro sus palabras- así que, debemos acabar con nosotros mismos.

-entonces apúrate, eres bueno ¿no?-_¡vamos! ¿Por qué no me dispara? ¿Porque no se ríe de mi? Soy pésima solo sigo en el juego porque me mantuve sobre el árbol.- _Pensé.

-quizás mejor que tu, pero ahora no.

-¿Por qué? ¿El pequeño se canso?-hice una carita de tristeza fingida.

-no, es porque estas tu, soy un blanco fácil, estoy a tus pies, puedes disparar y no me importara.

_¿Que ha dicho que? Intenta distraerme, si, solo es eso._

-no me convences.

-hagamos un trato-ok, esto no era nada bueno, siempre que yo lo molesto el sonríe y me deja desconcertada, odioso-yo dejo que ganes, buscamos a los otros, quedamos nosotros dos y tu ganas_-¿Cuál es el truco Darien?_ pienso para mi misma-pero,- lo sabia, algo debía esconder este chico-debes besarme_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dijo besarlo? ¿Besarlo?_

-mejor espero a que te distraigas o alguien mas te dispare. Yaten esta fuera del juego porque Taiki le disparo, vengándose por Luna y yo le dispare a Taiki, tu papa fue eliminado por el otro equipo, lo vi todo desde el árbol. Por eso baje no veía a nadie ni a seiya, ni a Clau, ni a ti o tu mama.

-no creo que encuentres a seiya ni a tu amiga, pero, si encuentras a uno, encuentras a ambos.

-ah, ¿tu hermano y mi amiga?-yo continuaba apuntándole y el a mi.

-Si, quien lo diría ¿no?-hace un gesto extraño en su rostro, y ríe levemente. Este chico me mata con sus movimientos inconscientes.

-bien, entonces somos 5.-intento mantener la conversación dentro de parámetros en donde no me afecte el.

-si, tu derribaste a un jugador aparte de taiki, ¿verdad?-su voz es segura y me da a entender que esta felicitándome, pero no estoy del todo segura.

-si, desde el árbol, hay una buena vista.

-vaya, eres buena-ahora si estoy segura, me esta felicitando. El hace una pausa y su rostro cambia- ¿sobre el árbol? Nunca fuiste buena trepadora.

-creo que fue la adrenalina, no me demore nada en estar sobre el.

-pero ¿estas bien?-Darien hizo a un lado la pistola de pintura-¿no estas herida? Porque esa vez en el camping de la escuela tu..-el se acercaba a mi.

-¿recuerdas eso?

-claro, caíste desde el árbol y te torciste el tobillo.-no puedo creer que recuerde eso-¿segura que no paso nada?-de repente levanto mi pie y se puso a examinarlo.

-¿te crees Doctor, o que?

-no-dijo eso casi riéndose, adorable-pero, me preocupo.

-estoy bien, suéltame.

-bien-se paro como un resorte-¿hacemos el trato?

-busquemos a los otros y ahí decido-el acepto con una sonrisa de "ya gane" en su rostro. Hasta que los encontramos caminamos en absoluto silencio. Luna estaba escondida observando a Seiya y Clau.

-¿a quien le dispararas?-dije rompiendo el silencio que nos había invadido.

-a Seiya-supongo que esto es mas que solo un juego, es casi una venganza por las constantes bromas de seiya hacia el.

-bien, yo a clau ¿tu le disparas a tu mama?

-no, no puedo-su voz sube de todo levemente, no demasiado. No queremos que nos oigan.

-¿Por qué no?

-es mi mama-jaja que tierno, bueno yo tampoco le dispararía a mi mama.

-bueno, ahí están ¿juntos?

-te lo dije

_Pero hay tantas cosas que aun no dices_, pienso para mi misma.


	31. Chapter 31

Seiya y Clau están sentados mirando hacia otra parte, uno al lado del otro, se ven como si fuesen amigos desde hace años. Creo que jamás lo pensé, pero seiya y Clau serian una gran pareja, se parecen. Clau podría hacer que seiya sentara cabeza pero ella no es una mandona y el no se aburriría de ella. A veces ella es como seiya, infantil y una total bromista que me saca de mis casillas.

Pero por más lindos que se vean, esto es un juego y mi lado competidor apareció y quiero ganar…Honestamente, claro.

-¿Disparamos?-le pregunto a darien, en un tono bajo para que no nos oigan.

-Espera-Justo en ese instante Luna sale de su escondite. Seiya entra en un estado de desesperación y acaba disparándole a su madre, dejando el traje con la pintura azul. A darien esto no le agrada, supongo que el no esperaba que seiya le disparase a luna, si el no lo haría, tampoco esperaba que seiya lo hiciese-Eres un tonto-solo eso alcanza a gritar, seiya se gira pero darien es mas rápido y seiya queda fuera del juego en un instante.

Aprovecho que Clau, esta distraída y un tanto choqueada para dispararle, cuando va cayendo al suelo me ve con una cara extraña, pero es aun peor cuando me ve junto a darien. Quisiera explicarle que no es lo que ella piensa, pero la verdad es que no se que es verdad esto.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!-La alegría que siento es inmensa, pero darien me ve serio- ¿Qué pasa?

-Aun nadie gana, solo hay un ganador, así que corre o disparo-No lo dudo ni un segundo, comienzo a correr desesperadamente, pero luego me doy cuenta de algo, nos estamos alejando del resto. Estamos solos. Eso es lo que el quiere. Me detengo y estoy en un lugar rodeada de árboles. Darien viene corriendo pero se detiene al verme.

-Eres un tramposo-El ignora mi comentario.

-Bien, ¿quieres ganar o morir?

_Si te beso de todos modos muero_. Recordé la promesa que me hice, Besarlo algún día. Pero mi cobarde mente se pone a juzgar. ¿Que podría causar este beso? Un simple saludo me ato por años, un beso me ataría para siempre, aunque ya estoy atada para siempre. ¿O no? No puedo saberlo, no puedo dar nada por hecho. Estoy mirando mis pies, por que no puedo mirar a darien a los ojos.

-¿Tienes que pensarlo tanto?-Su voz tiene una suplica, un reclamo y al mismo tiempo logra tranquilizarme.

El quiere mi respuesta, pero no es como si besarlo sea lo mas simple del mundo, debería besarlo, ninguna chica dudaría en besar esos labios que llaman a los tuyos, gritando y suplicando ser besados, labios de corazón que cuando se surcan para convertirse en una sonrisa sin mostrar sus bellos dientes, logran iluminar una habitación y una ciudad entera, con esa simple acción. Finalmente me decido a mirarlo, ¿Qué puedo perder?, perderme en esos ojos, es lo mas probable pero me olvido de eso y trato de toparme con su mirada. Pero el esta distraído.

-Quiero ganar-entonces el me mira, pero no esta lo suficientemente atento para alcanzar a dispararme antes que yo a el-Pero no a tu manera-La pintura acaba manchando su traje. Lo que me deja como vencedora en el juego de la pintura.

-Auch, me dolió-Claro que le dolió, no estaba a la distancia correcta, para poder evitar salir lastimado con la pintura.

-Eso es tu culpa, pero ¡Gane!-Comienzo a girar y bailar, como si tuviese cinco años.

-Te perdono porque te ves adorable.

-Y feliz-Agrego y continuo, girando y bailando.

-Ahora dame mi beso.

-¡¿Qué?!-Me detengo al instante. ¿Por que debo besarlo? ¿Quiero besarlo? ¿Quiere el besarme?  
La forma de hallar esas respuestas, es pensar o…actuar.

**Auh que pasara? Lo besara o no? Esperen el siguiente capitulo mis queridas amigas .**


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Besarlo o no besarlo ese es el dilema, una parte de mí dice: Si, hazlo. Mientras otra me advierte: Atente a las consecuencias, sabes que un beso no será solo un beso para ti.

-Gane limpiamente-es lo único que atino a decir. El levanta su cejas.

-¿Segura?-¡¿Qué?! A caso ha preparado esto.

-¿te has dejado perder?

-No, pero creí que me besarías de todos modos.

-No, no lo are.

-Ay, vamos-se esta acercando mas a mi.

-No-corrí pasando a su lado, pésima idea ya que estábamos rodeados de árboles, y tuve que detenerme para no chocar con uno. No me conviene correr por ahí y perderme, mi sentido de dirección no es el mejor, Norte, Sur son lo mismo para mi. Entonces hice lo peor o mejor que pude haber hecho. Me voltee a verlo, estaba con una sonrisa un tanto triste- ¿Qué?

-¿Alguna vez te guste?-mi cara debe ser igual a un signo interrogativo-Lo digo porque salimos, y creí que si, pero ahora creo que no. Estoy 100% seguro de que no.

_¡¿Es broma?! ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mi?!_

__-¿Estas provocándome?-estoy algo molesta.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que quieres es que te bese, para probarte que me gustabas, que me gustas, que siempre me has gustado, que debí besarte cuando te me declaraste, pero estaba enojada y asustada, me duele que me lastimen, que se alejen de mi, y se que suena tonto porque yo fui quien se fue, pero tuve la posibilidad de huir de los problemas y esa es mi enseñanza en la vida. Huir… y me arrepiento cada día y lamento no ser lo suficiente buena para no tener orgullo y no volver hasta ahora y se que es tarde ya que, no puedo besarte, no sin saber que habrá mas y serán para siempre porque no quiero nada que sea menos que eso, prefiero vivir sin saber que se siente besarte a saberlo, recordarlo y no poder sentirlo nunca mas.

Siento que el aire se me va, he dicho mas de lo que jamás he dicho, o he pensado en decirle y ahora solo quiero llorar, no quiero oír que me responda que el no puede ofrecerme y que no quiere lo que yo quiero, solo es un beso ¿no?

-¿Es cierto Todo lo que dijiste?-Me atrevo a mirarlo por un segundo y solo veo una mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada. Miedo, tristeza... ¿Felicidad? ¿Esperanza?

-Si-solo puedo mirar al piso, acabo de hacer una declaración que me llevara a la total vergüenza, no podré verlo a los ojos jamás. El toma mis manos.

-Debí besarte antes, No debí dejar que te fueras, No debí alejarme porque yo no la bese, te juro que no, No debí dejar de hablarte después de que me lastimaste ese día. Yo sabia que no era cierto lo que decías, te espere todos los días siguientes en mi casa, espere que llamaras a seiya, pero No fui a verte, No te llame. No eres la única culpable.

Genial, sabe que no soy la única culpable, pero eso es distinto a amarme, a quererme, a querer besarme de la forma que yo deseo besarlo a el. Solo es una disculpa, pero yo no quiero Solo eso.

-Debí besarte antes, pero si me lo permites puedo compensarlo y prometo no cometer ese error nunca más. Porque yo no quiero menos de lo que tu quieres, no es solo un beso es el primero de nuestros besos, el primer ultimo beso que tendré en mi vida.

Lo ha dicho, Lo he dicho. Todo lo importante esta dicho, si bien faltan cosas por aclarar, No necesito nada más…excepto una cosa.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

**El Beso**

Después de esta declaración, que no me esperaba de parte de Darien, después de sorprenderme, desconcertarme y hacer que mi corazón quiera bailar, me doy cuenta que debo dar alguna respuesta.

-Eres la única persona que pide permiso para besar-Es eso lo único que atino a decir, debería gritarle "¿por que te has demorado tanto?", pero prefiero que me el me haga callar.

-Es que no quiero una cachetada o algo peor- Dice mientras encoge los hombros.

-Prometo no golpearte-Ahora soy yo quien se estaba acercando a el, siento como su respiración se vuelve mas rápida y entrecortada o quizás es la misma, es difícil saberlo ahora, de pronto respiro y me envuelve su olor. Ese perfume, es el mismo que recuerdo haberme puesto cuando tenía 17 años en su habitación, estaba segura de que lo había cambiado hace años, olerlo me transporta a esa primera dulce conversación, me trae todos los recuerdos y de pronto ya no pienso con tanta claridad-Tu perfume-logro balbucear.

-Sabia que lo reconocerías, ¿Lo recuerdas?-mi cabeza logra asentir, pero mis ojos están cerrados tratando de oler aun mas, ciento como me mira-Yo también lo recuerdo. Solo lo ocupo en ocasiones especiales…Como esta.

Ahí es donde se acaba la distancia, siento un sonido... ¿Fuegos artificiales?, abro mis ojos levemente y darien los tiene cerrados, sigo el beso, cierro mis ojos nuevamente totalmente, ahora veo estos fuegos artificiales y siento un hormigueo en el estomago, un cosquilleo que acompaña el beso y solo lo mejora. Aunque estamos cerca, nuestros labios son lo único que se esta tocando. Darien aun parece algo tenso, como si esperase que yo me separara de el y lo golpeara…Craso error.  
Paso mis manos desde sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y les doy un apretón suave, dándole confianza. Ni loca me separare de sus labios para decirle que se tranquilice, así que espero que entienda lo que trato de decirle. Su reacción es tomar mis manos y colocarlas en sus hombros, pero yo por instinto rodeo su cuello y me acerco mas, mientras nuestros labios se juntan y separan un poco cada cierto tiempo para respirar, cuando esto sucede solo me envuelve este perfume así que la sensación es cada vez mejora, el mejor primer beso de la historia de los besos que he dado, que solo es uno que ni siquiera debería contar. Es un beso, dulce y perfecto. Con cierta inseguridad siento las manos de Darien rozando mi cintura a la altura de las costillas, haciendo que me acerque mas a el. El beso se hace un poco mas intenso, aun así cuando se separan nuestros labios y respiro mejor siento nuevamente este perfume de hace casi seis años.

Estos años y este beso son la prueba de que la espera vale la pena cuando la meta es ver estrellas, volar y crear y sentir mariposas dentro de ti, También demuestra que Darien siempre será mi primera opción, a pesar de todos los problemas, de la distancia, de los años, los problemas de comunicación, a pesar de todo siempre será mi primera opción.  
Mientras estoy tironeando el cabello de su cabeza, sus manos se mueven de arriba a abajo lentamente por encima de mi ropa. Entonces pienso o que alguna vez oí en una canción, "Benditas sean las que tocaron antes tus labios, si te hicieron besar así", Creo que era algo así, en fin, lo importante es que ahora No habrá nadie mas probando estos labios, Nadie mas que yo, o eso es lo que deseo.

Nuestros labios se mueven al mismo ritmo, como si supiéramos lo que el otro hará y justo cuando ya he perdido la noción del tiempo, espacio, lugar, año, mes y día en el que estamos y ya solo me concentro en nuestros labios y manos, justo cuando siento que no necesito respirar ni separarme jamás, justo cuando deseo que me salgan escamas para respirar por ellas y no necesitar mi nariz, justo en ese perfecto momento…Somos interrumpidos.

**Agrr! Quien los abra interrumpido? Espero que lo descubran el siguiente capitulo.**

**Adiós y grasiias por sus comentarios.**


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

De pronto en medio de una increíble sucesión de sensaciones oigo como alguien finge aclararse la garganta y también una risita que conozco muy bien... Claudia. Me separo de los labios de Darien pero mis manos siguen en su cuello y las de el continúan en mi cintura, nos miramos y vemos hacia adonde hemos escuchado estos sonidos, a nuestra derecha en medio de unos árboles están Seiya y Claudia, miro a Darien de reojo y se que esta molesto.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-menciona Seiya, puedo notar como desea reírse, tal como lo esta haciendo Claudia a su lado, esto es incomodo-pero, queríamos decirles que ya nos juntamos todos y vamos a ir a comer unas hamburguesas, digo si quieren ir y no tienen otros planes

Toma la mano de Clau y se van, con Darien solo nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza, sabemos que Seiya jamás cambiara, nos acercamos y justo cuando estamos a punto e besarnos seiya regresa- Ah, y por cierto YA ERA HORA, estaba a punto de juntar sus cabezas

Yo solo entorno mis ojos y darien se ríe de mi gesto haciéndome recordar lo mucho que lo amo, luego le echa una rápida mirada a seiya en la que le dice que se vaya y que por supuesto no se librara de una venganza, Seiya parece entender esto.

-ya me voy-pero por supuesto es seiya así que...- Los esperaremos cinco minutos si es que les es suficiente- Dice al borde de la risa, toma la mano de Claudia que lo esperaba unos pasos mas allá y juntos caminan hacia donde supongo esta la salida.

-Ahora entiendo mejor porque querías dispararle- eso fue la dulce venganza nada mas.

-Si quieres le disparo de nuevo.

-No, yo lo are o le pagare con la misma moneda ¿Te fijaste que se fueron tomados de la mano?

-Mmm...tienes una mente malvada.

-Algo-digo acercándome a el. Volvemos a besarnos, esta ves sin miedo, ya sabemos como es cuando nuestros labios se unen, es...es magico.

-Debemos ir ¿no crees?-Dice Darien cuando nos separamos nuevamente.

-Si,- le doy un pequeño beso en los labios-vamos-me suelto de su cuello y tomo su mano izquierda y el mi derecha caminando hacia donde vimos partir a Seiya y Claudia hace un momento.

-Espera-me gira y me besa de sorpresa por un par de segundos-olvidamos las pistolas de pintura.

-Ah, claro, se me había olvidado.

-Si, a mi igual ¿Por que Será?-levanta una ceja, mientras trata de poner una cara inocente, por lo cual me río y sonrío mientras me vuelve a besar. Tomamos las pistolas y seguimos el camino.

Se que Seiya hablo ya que al llegar todos nos ven y se que no es solo porque mis manos y las de Darien están entrelazadas.

-Ten, es para ti-le digo a Darien mientas extiendo hacia el un llavero con la forma de una pareja de ardillas besándose. Uno de los tantos detalles y recordatorios que hay antes de la salida del recinto. estamos a punto de irnos ya hemos devuelto la ropa y las pistolas, así que yo llevo un vestido floreado y unas sandalias mientras que Darien unos pantalones cortos de color negro, junto a una polera con un dibujo de una guitarra en el costado. Con lo cual se ve Muy Bien.

-Es muy lindo, y sirve para recordar ¿sabes a que me recuerda?- dice mientras me mira fijamente y se acerca mas.

-Creo que me hago la idea, pero tu mama nos esta mirando.

-¿te importa?

-Me pongo nerviosa, me siento rara.

-de acuerdo-me besa la mejilla y toma mi mano para hacerme correr o mas bien arrastrarme de vuelta hacia el puesto de recuerdos- Ven, te comprare algo.

-Para la próxima avísame cuando quieras correr así, me pude caer.

-perdón-se gira y se pone atrás de mi-¿que quieres?-me dice al oído.

-Estar así para Siempre ¿se puede?-digo mientras me giro y le robo un beso.

-¿Quien te entiende, cariño? ahora me besas sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Haces que me olvide de donde estoy cuando me hablas al oído.

-¿Enserio?-dice en mi oído, yo solo me río.

-Si-me giro y veo la gran variedad de recuerdos buscando uno para mi-¿porque no eliges tu uno para mi?-el comienza a mirar los recuerdos.

-me da ese por favor-la empleada se lo muestra y se lleva a otra parte el regalo mientras yo y Darien esperamos. Darien paga y rechaza la bolsa en donde iban a echar el regalo-extiende tu mano y cierra los ojos-yo lo hago y siento como amarra una pulsera a mi muñeca, luego levanta mi mano y le da un beso-abre los ojos ahora-al abrir los ojos veo una pulsera de cuerina con la misma pareja de ardillas dibujada en ella pero al lado del dibujo esta grabada la fecha del dia. 23 de agosto.

-Es bellísimo. Gracias-le doy un corto beso en los labios. -Jamás olvidare la fecha.

-Si, no debes olvidar la fecha de nuestro primer beso ni tan poco la fecha en la que te hice la importante pregunta de si quieres ser mi novia.

-No lo olvidare, tu no olvides que respondí que SI y que luego te bese ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Dice antes de que nos volvamos a besar y luego caminamos a la camioneta en donde vamos todos.

Pero antes de subirnos a la camioneta tira de mi mano y me besa frente todos y luego acaricia mi mejilla y me mira con ternura.

-Te amo- ¿ Darien me dijo te amo? ¿si lo dijo?... ahhh soy tan feliz

-Yo también te amo, mi amado darien.

**FIN**


	35. EPILOGO

Capitulo 35

**Epilogo**

Todo termino como lo esperaba, taiki y Amy se casaron hace dos años fue una boda sumamente hermosa y ya tienen una hija de un año y medio se llama Hotaru es una niña preciosa.

Bueno mi queridísimo mejor amigo seiya por fin le pidió a mi amiga clau que fuera su novia al parecer son muy felices a un que hay ocasiones que discuten son como dos niños pero a un así se adoran.

A un que no me lo crean Yaten tiene una novia ya se convirtió en un hombre de 16 año su novia se llama mina una chica algo loca pero perfecta para el carácter de yaten ya que es algo fuerte esa niña le trae alegría.

Y bueno mi vida, no podría pedir menos es la vida que siempre quise tener junto a la persona que amo, abrí una pastelería que va funcionando muy bien gracias al matrimonio Furuhata, si, Litha y Andrew se volvieron una gran ayuda, no se que aria sin ellos… en fin yo y darien nos casamos el año pasado y tenemos una pequeñita de 9 meses mi pequeña rini tiene mi nombre pero la llamamos así de cariño, también esperamos con asías nuestro segundo bebe tengo solo 2 semanas, darien esta feliz desea que sea otra niña pero a mi me gustaría que esta ves fuera un varón, un niño igualito a su padre, cabello negro y ojos azules, no podría pedir mas felicidad de la que ya tengo.

-Darien?- le pregunte a mi amado

-si?

- Me quieres?

-si…

-Como cuanto?

-Por que me preguntas eso ahora?

-Anda dime…como cuanto?

-Esta bien te lo diré… mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo.

**FIN**

**Gracias amigas por sus comentarios de verdad espero poder escribir una nueva historia y poder compartirla con ustedes Hasta luego.**


	36. NOTA AUTORA URGENTE!

**NOTA DE AUTORA **

**Chicas quiero pedir disculpas si en algunos capítulos se me van nombres que nada que ver lo que pasa es que mi historia fue un trabajo para mi escuela y la hice con otros personajes obvio, pero me gusto tanto que la adapte y quise compartirla con ustedes.**

**Espero que no les aya molestado y muchas gracias por leer y espero muy pronto poder subir una historia que se llamara EL CORAZON DE ENDIMION espero les guste las que quieran un adelanto no duden en mandarme sus preguntas y yo les mandare una pequeño resumen bueno bey y gracias por sus palabras.**


End file.
